Bleach: Armagedon
by DivineDemon 99
Summary: Ichigo and the gang have just defeated Aizen. But now they have bigger things to worry about, The King of the Hollows. Now Ichigo must learn about his role in an ancient prophecy before it's too late.
1. Prelude: The New Threat

BLEACH: ARMAGEDON

Prelude: The new threat

A man in a black cloak was looking into a crystal ball sitting on top of a table made from human bones. The man's face was completely covered by the hood, only his glowing red eyes were visible. He was looking at the final battle of the Winter War between Ichigo Kurosaki, a substitute shinigami working for Soul Society, and Sosuke Aizen, former Captain of the 5th Division of Goten 13 in Soul Society and the leader of the Arrancar army. The man view the battle with great curiosity.

* * *

_" GETSUGA TENSHO!" yelled Ichigo as he slashed his enormous cleaver into the ground and unleashed a massive arc of blue spiritual energy at Aizen. But Aizen quickly jumped out of the way as the attack blasted a gigantic hole through Aizen's throne room. In mid-air, Aizen flash-stepped towards Ichigo and began began slashing rapidly at the young shinigami. But Ichigo was able to parry every single strike that the ex-Captain made. Then Ichigo jumped into the air and slashed Aizen. But the attack simply went through him. Then Ichigo quickly turned around and immediately blocked a sword strike from Aizen. Ichigo then sweep-kicks Aizen, but Aizen back flips and lands on the other side of the room._

_Aizen smirks and said," Your pretty good kid. Keeping up with me just with your Shikai. But I wouldn't expect nothing less from Isshin's son."_

_Ichigo looked confused," You know my father!?"_

_Aizen extended his hands," Yes, but you won't live to know how. Hiryugenkizokushintenraiho!" __Then a gigantic blast of spiritual energy comes blasting through Aizen's hands and rushing towards Ichigo. Then Ichigo put Zangetsu in front of him, pointing at the oncoming blast. Immediately as the Hado spell came towards Ichigo, the attack was cut in half by Zangetsu, everything around Ichigo was destroyed almost instantly, except him. When the blast was destroyed, Ichigo put his zanpakuto over his head as an enormous amount of spiritual energy was erupting out of his body. From the other side of the room, Aizen felt like every bone in his body was about to shatter due to the immense amount of power this boy was radiating. Then a large gale of blue electric wind was surrounding Ichigo and Zangetsu was glowing bright blue._

_Ichigo flash-stepped towards Aizen and said," Take this, RAISEN GOUTENGA!(Thunder Rotation Great Heaven Fang)" As soon as the blade made contact with Aizen, a gigantic whirlwind of electric spiritual energy was unleashed from Zangetsu and launched Aizen hundreds of feet into the air and crash lands five miles away from Las Noches. _

* * *

_Rukia, Renji, and Urahara turn around as they sense a massive spiritual pressure like nothing they have ever felt before._

_Renji begins to sweat," What the fuck was that?! Not even Commander Yamamoto has that kind of power." Then he sees a group of Hollows running towards them and unsheathes his sword. _

_Urahara fights the Hollows in an unorthodox manner and said," I bet four billion yen that that was Ichigo. But don't worry about him, we have these guys to worry about."_

_As Rukia prepares to attack one of the Hollows, she could not help thinking about Ichigo._

* * *

_Ichigo reached Aizen deep within the desert. He saw that Aizen had a massive gash on his chest and was bleeding profusely."_

_Aizen chuckled and said," You should congratulate yourself. There have been only two people that have wounded me this bad. You are the third."_

_Ichigo glared and said," It's over Aizen. I'm ending this once and for all. Bankai!" Then Ichigo was engulfed with spiritual energy and his enormous cleaver transformed into a black-bladed samurai katana and Ichigo had on a black ankle-length jacket on._

_Aizen laughed and said," So that's how it's gonna be, Bankai!" Then a black spiritual energy engulfed Aizen and healed all of his wounds. When he came out, he was wearing a crimson gi and had a katana with a red blade. He turned to Ichigo and said," Shin-Kyoka Suigetsu(True Mirror Flower Water Moon)." Then Aizen slashed his sword and unleashed a wave of red spiritual energy. Ichigo dashed out of the way and slashed Aizen in the side. Aizen only smirked as he jumped into the air and created an illusion that there were two Aizens. Ichigo unleashed a black Getsuga Tensho from the ground and hit the fake Aizen and dashed towards the real one. Then Ichigo was stopped by two Aizens who both slashed Ichigo and stabbed him._

_Aizen smirked and said," This is my Bankai's ability. My illusions come to life and can cause actual damage to my enemy. As a bonus, every one of me that you kill, two will take it's place. This is a fight you can't win." _

_Then Ichigo started laughing mischievously and said," You're right. Ichigo can't," Then looked up to reveal that half of his Hollow mask covered his face and his eyes have turned bright-yellow," But __I can." Then H-Ichigo dashed towards the fake Aizens and cut one's head off and blasted the other with a cero. Then as the two were beginning to multiply, H-Ichigo unleashed a Getsuga Tensho that obliterated them before more could come. Then H-Ichigo flash-stepped to Aizen in the blink of an eye and began slashing him rapidly. Aizen was unable to parry all of the lightning fast strikes, leaving many gashes on his body. Then H-Ichigo grabbed Aizen, through him into the air and unleashed a cero blast at him. H-Ichigo began laughing until the smoke cleared to reveal Aizen floating in mid air, wearing a Hollow mask._

_H-Aizen dashed down and slashed H-Ichigo in the chest. H-Aizen backed away and created two illusions of himself. H-Ichigo dashed towards the three H-Aizens, but the three of them jumped out of the way and slashed H-Ichigo. Then H-Ichigo unleashes a barrage of Getsuga Tenshos at H-Aizen and his clones. As he was slashing, H-Ichigo was laughing so loud, he could have waked the devil. But as soon as the dust cleared, over a hundred H-Aizens had appeared._

_H-Ichigo frowned and said," Oh shit!" Then the H-Aizens flash-stepped towards him in lightning speed, slashing him so fast, he didn't have a chance to react. Then all the H-Aizens hovered around H-Ichigo and unleashed massive blasts of cero at him. When they all landed, the Hollow mask was shattered and Ichigo was now going to face an army of H-Aizens. Ichigo then decided to close his eyes and take a deep breath. Then as he opened his eyes, a massive shock wave flew out of his body and destroyed all of the fake H-Aizens. Ichigo looked up as his original opponent and dashed towards him. Ichigo began slashing H-Aizen with unheard of speed and force. His slashed were so great, that Aizen, even with his Hollow augmentation, couldn't keep up. Then Ichigo grabs Aizen's Hollow mask and rips it from his face and crushes it in his hands. Then Ichigo gathered all of his spiritual energy for one final attack. Enormous amounts of black and white spiritual energy were radiating from Ichigo's body. A massive tornado of spiritual energy began to cover Ichigo's body. Then Ichigo dashes towards __Aizen and said," It's over Aizen, RAISEN GOUTENGA!" Then an enormous wave of spiritual energy was unleashed from Ichigo's zanpakuto as he slashed Aizen in half. The force from the attack was so great, that it split the ground that created a massive canyon that last for miles. Ichigo looked at the ground and saw Aizen's body being taken by black hands and was dragged to the farthest reaches of hell. Ichigo looked up and smiled. He defeated Aizen. The war was over._

* * *

The man in the black cloak turned off the image of the crystal ball and said," Such power. At last I have found him. Now the real war begins."

* * *

Please Review


	2. After the War

Chapter 1: After the War.

Ichigo woke up with a splitting headache. He remembered that after he destroyed Aizen, he, Rukia, Orihime, Ishida, and Chad were immediately taken to the 4th division to be examined. Mainly because they were on the front line. _If it wasn't for us, Soul Society would be destroyed. _Ichigo sat down and thought about what they did. In one year's time, they have battled their way through evil spirits, a society of otherworldly beings, and a psychopath that wanted to become a god. Ichigo still couldn't believe that Aizen was finally dead. And all Ichigo wanted to do was to get some well deserved rest.

* * *

Commander Yamamoto was reading over all of the casualties that Soul Society had during the war. The total amount of deaths were 352 unseated officers, 25 seated officers, 3 lieutenants(Chojiro Sasakibe 1st division, Isane Kotetsu of the 4th division, and Tetsuzaemon Iba of the 7th division) and one captain(Mayuri Kurotsuchi of the 12th division). There were also too many others that were injured that he didn't have time to read over. He looked over the files on his desk and discovered the results of the examinations of the Ryoka. He picked it up, curious on how one unseated officer and four humans with unusually high spiritual pressure were able to defeat Aizen, one of the most powerful captains in shinigami history and leader of the Arrancar. He opened the files and began to read them:

* * *

_Name: Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Age: 16_

_Hair: Orange_

_Eyes: Brown_

_Species: Human-Shinigami Hybrid/Vizard_

_Notes: Possesses the highest spiritual pressure ever recorded. It is hard to believe a being could even possess this kind of power, especially a human. Studies shown that Ichigo's full powers are split in three: Ichigo himself, his Zanpakuto, and his Hollow. Hollow appears to be absorbing Ichigo's untapped power. If Ichigo and his Hollow combine their powers and become one, we could either have the most powerful shimigami in history, or a Hollow more powerful than fifty Vasto Lordes._

_Name: Rukia Kuchiki_

_Age: 151(chronologically) 16(physically)_

_Hair: Black_

_Eyes: Violet_

_Species: Shinigami_

_Notes: Thou not a seated officer, she possesses more power than most of the lieutenants. Vast knowledge of Kido and skilled fighter despite her size. Because of extended time in the Living World, her spiritual body was able to grow physically do to use of gigai. _

_Yasutora "Chad" Sado_

_Age: 16_

_Hair: Brown_

_Eyes: Brown_

_Species: Human?_

_Notes: It is unknown if he is truly human. He possesses immense physical strength, even by captain standards. His powers are strangely similar to that of a Hollow. Blood tests have shown that not only does he have human DNA, but he also possesses genetic material found only in Hollows. It is unknown to classify him._

_Orihime Inoue_

_Age: 16_

_Hair: Orange-Brown_

_Eyes: Gray_

_Species: Human_

_Notes: Thou possesses a normal amount of spiritual pressure, Orihime possesses unusual abilities unseen in over 1600 years. Her power came from the Shun Shun Rikka hairpins, but was shattered during the first battle of Las Noches. Here healing powers are unusual as well. Able to revive a spirit that has almost been completely destroyed. _

_Name: Uryu Ishida_

_Age: 16_

_Hair: Black_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Species: Quincy_

_Notes: Along with being able to manipulate spirit particles at a high level, he also possesses an extremely high spiritual pressure for a Quincy. His spirit-level is equal to that of a captain. Besides that, he possesses all the regular powers a Quincy should possess._

* * *

Yamamoto scratched his head. The one person that gave him the most trouble was Ichigo. He still could figure out how a shinigami half-breed could possess the amount of power he has. Then there was a knock on the door. Before Yamamoto could answer, a man walked through that he hadn't seen in over two decades.

Yamamoto scratched his beard," Isshin, I should have know he was your son." He looked at the ex-Captain and said," Have a seat. We need to talk."

Isshin took a seat and said," I know what you're going to say so don't bother. You're just mad that my son was able to defeat a guy that even the 'Great Captain-Commander' couldn't stop."

Yamamoto slammed his fist on the desk," You broke the rules Isshin. Shinigami are forbidden to have offspring with humans. You know I wasn't surprised that he was your son. He's just like you: quick-tempered, hard-headed, disrespectful, and not to mention a hazard to both the living and the dead."

Isshin got up and said," You forgot to say loyal, determined, courageous, and someday be more powerful than you. And don't forget if it wasn't for my son, Aizen would have taken over not only Soul Society, but the Living World as well. Ichigo and his friends risked their lives to save their friend while you sat on your fat ass."

Yamamoto jumped from his chair, grabbed his desk, and through it across the room. " Your son is an abomination. No one, not even a shinigami should have the kind of power he has. If he is allowed to reach his full potential, whose to say that he won't attack the Soul Society, or the Soul King himself for that matter. Your son was able to suppress the power of the Sokyoku, which possesses the spiritual power of a million zanpakuto. If you would have just stayed at the 10th division, instead of running off to find some woman, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Then Isshin punched his former superior in the face and said," Don't you ever talk about Masaki that way. I left Soul Society in order to be with her. And my time eleven years with her, were better than the 600 so years that I was here. She gave me a strong son, two beautiful daughters, and the love I never got from anyone here." Then Isshin walked out of the room. But before he left the room, he turned around and said," Nice talking with you dad. We really should do it again some time." Then he left the room.

* * *

Ichigo was laying on the uncomfortable cot that he was given by the 4th division. He finally got up, and put on a white robe and decided to look around. As he walked outside, he saw Rukia sitting near a fountain. She had changed physically due to her encounter with Ichigo. She had grown two inches taller. Her body also took on a more feminine form. Her body had gained a slight hourglass figure and her bust line grew a few centimeters. She looked so pure and innocent. But Ichigo knew better. Rukia was one of the strongest people he had ever met in his life. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be caught up in this mess.

He walked over to Rukia and said," What'cha doing?"

Rukia turned around and said," Just thinking about everything we've been through." Then her face looked down at the water," I still can't believe that it's over. We won. Now you and the others can go back to living your lives the way your suppose to."

Ichigo stared at the violet-eyed woman," What are you talking about midget? Ever since you came into our lives, things have been anything but normal."

Rukia looked down," I'm sorry I got you guys into this. I involved you into something that had nothing to do with you." _I hope Ichigo doesn't hate me. _

Ichigo smiles and said," You don't have to be sorry for anything. In fact, I should be thanking you. You're probably the best thing that happened in my life." Ichigo's face turned red after he said that. _Oh crap. Now she's going to think I like her. _Then Rukia's face turned red. _Crap, does he like me? _

Then an unseated officer from the 1st division walked to them and said," Shinigami Substitute Ichigo Kurosaki, 13th division officer Rukia Kuchiki, the Captain-Commander wants to meet with you two and the other Ryoka. Be there in twenty minutes. Then he walked away.

Ichigo looked at the woman and said," What would the old fart want to see us for?"

Rukia shrugged her shoulders," I don't know, but it's best to get the others and find out."

Ichigo sighed and said," Okay. But where are they?"

* * *

What would Yamamoto want to see Ichigo and the gang about? Please Review


	3. Choices

Chapter 2: Choices

Ichigo and the gang stood in the middle of the First Division meeting room where all of the surviving captains from the War seating above them. Ichigo looked at the Captain-Commander and felt a dark aura around him. Almost as if something bad was going to happen. The strange thing was that the other Captains didn't possess that kind of aura, even Byakuya, who hated his guts. Only Yamamoto had that aura to him.

Yamamoto stood up and said," Our first business concerns Miss Rukia Kuchiki."

Rukia stood in front of the court and said," Yes Commander?"

Yamamoto smiled," For your efforts during the War, I here by promote you to Lieutenant of the 13th Division. It's the least I can do from trying to get you executed."

Rukia smiled and said," Th-th-thank you. I promise to preform my duties to the best of my abilities." Everyone walked up to Rukia and congratulated her for her promotion. Ichigo looked at the old man and still felt a bad vibe coming from him. _Maybe it's all in my head. Maybe he's not so bad of a guy._

Then Yamamoto's face changed to an expressionless one. He glared at Ichigo and his friends and said," May Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue, and Yasutora Sado please step forward." Ishida, Orihime, and Chad slowly walked forward. Ichigo could sense their fear. Even Chad was sweating profusely.

Yamamoto looked at them and said," I do admit you three were very helpful during the War, but there are things I can't let go. The three of you are living humans with powers that normal people shouldn't have. Ishida, your Quincy powers allow you to see and fight Hollows, but your powers don't purify them, they wipe them out of existence. You Inoue, you possess healing powers that can bring back the dead. Whose to say that you won't use them to bring back Aizen or any of the Espada for that matter, considering you spent the majority of the War under the care of Aizen. And finally Sado, your powers are unusually similar to that of a Hollow, whose to say that you wouldn't lead the Hollows to destroy the Soul Society. But being the kind man that I am, I will not destroy you. I will seal your powers so that no one can use them for evil purposes."

Ichigo pushed his friends out of the way and said," You can't be serious?! They risked their lives to help you ungrateful bastards defeat Aizen and this is your reward? You're senile gramps."

Yamamoto looked at Ichigo," You should worry more about your fate than the fate of your friends."

Ichigo looked at the old man curiously," What do you mean?"

Yamamoto gave Ichigo an evil smile," They will live, you won't be so lucky."

* * *

Gin Ichimaru was clawing through the endless desert that was Hueco Mundo. He couldn't believe that Aizen, the most powerful of all the Shimigami was destroyed by a substitute. Gin began to stop and tried to regain his strength. But it was no use, we would surely die. Suddenly he saw a man standing over him wearing a blood-red cloak with the hood covering his face. Gin could only see the man's glowing red eyes.

The man looked down at Gin and said," You poor man. Struggling your way across the desert. It's actually kind of funny if you think about it." He then picked Gin up by his hair and said," You listen to me, Gin Ichimaru, former 3rd division captain of Soul Society. I will free you from this ungodly desert. In return, you will be my servant."

Gin grinned at the man and said," Let me guess, you're another shinigami exile trying to overthrow the Soul King aren't you?"

The man smiled under his hood," No, I have no interest in the Soul King and I am not a shinigami. My only concern is pleasing my master. And you are the first, besides myself of course, to be chosen as one of his generals." The man let go of Gin hair and backed away slowly.

Gin slowly go up and said," So this _master _of your's, what will he give me if I serve him?"

The man patted him on his shoulder," My master will give you anything your little heart desires. My master always rewards his followers, and punishes those who goes against him. So do we have a deal?" Then the man presented Gin with his hand. Gin looked at it, then immediately began to shake it.

Gin smiled and said," We have a deal. By the way, what's your name?"

The man smiled," Payne, Damien Payne."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME?!" yelled Ichigo at the top of his lungs. He could not believe that Yamamoto was that cold hearted," If it wasn't for me, Aizen would have already killed all of you and become Soul King already. And the thanks I get is to be executed. Could you explain that to me?"

Yamamoto remained emotionless, even thou the other captain's were shocked," It's because of your power. Your powers are beyond that of a captain-level shinigami. Also your Hollow is a major threat as well. Thou now you can control some of it's power, you still don't have complete domination of it. Whose to say that your Hollow won't take you over completely?"

Ichigo glared at the old man and said," I'm learning to control it. Pretty soon, he won't be a problem. All I need is more time."

Yamamoto slammed his fist at his desk," You have no more time. Every time you get stronger, your Hollow's power doubles as well. Eventually it will become so powerful, it will destroy you and gain complete control. Letting you live is already a major threat. So we have not choice but to destroy you."

"That's enough!"

Everyone turned around to see Isshin Kurosaki, walking into the room, wearing a captain's rope.

Ichigo looked at his father and said," Dad, what are you doing here? And why are you wearing that outfit?!"

Isshin turned to his son and said," I'll explain later," then he turned to the Captain-Commander," I can't believe you can be that heartless. To your own grandson."

Everyone's eyes were widened with shock, except Kyoraku, Unohana, and Ukitake. Ichigo's mouth was practically wide open. He old man who wanted to kill him was actually his grandfather.

Yamamoto glared at Isshin," This isn't the time son. He has to be destroyed."

Isshin shook his head," I'm not letting you hurt my son. You can't kill him for something you don't know he will ever do."

Yamamoto said," Well what do you suggest?"

Isshin smiled," I'm glad you said that dad. I propose that you let Ichigo and his friends stay at Soul Society. Where they can become full-fledged shinigami. The only thing I wager is that my son is allowed to leave Soul Society from time to time. To visit him family."

Yamamoto scratched his long beard," What about his Hollow?"

Isshin said," Let him continue to learn to control it. Eventually, Ichigo will be able to use both Shimigami and Hollow powers with out any problems. If the Hollow takes over, I will take full responsibility for his actions. But please dad, spare his life."

Yamamoto smiled slightly and said," Alright. I will give them one week to set their affairs in the living world in order before they become shinigami. But remember Isshin, if anything happens, I will not hesitate."

Isshin said," I know."

Then Isshin grabbed Ichigo by the arm and said," Come with me, we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

So everyone's going to become Shinigami. What divisions are they going to be in? Please review.


	4. Secrets

Chapter 3: Secrets

* * *

Yamamoto was in his study with Kyoraku and Ukitake about letting the Ryoka joining the Shinigami ranks. Yamamoto scratched his beard and said," Alright, if we really are going to make them full-fledged Shinigami, I need to decide what divisions they should be in. What do you suggest Shunsui?"

Kyoraku was half-asleep, drolling. Then Ukitake slapped him in the back of the head and woke him up. Kyoraku looked at his former master and said," Yama-jii, I'll put the Quincy in my division. I know that he hates us with a blind fury. Maybe if I get to know him a little better, it won't be so bad." Then Kyoraku put his hat over his face and began to fall asleep.

Yamamoto looked at Ukitake," What do you suggest we do with the other two? Since Kyoraku is too busy sleeping, I'll use your advice Jushiro."

Ukitake nodded," Thank you sensei. I think we should put Inoue in the 4th division based on her healing abilities and Sado in the 2nd division because of his hand-to-hand combat. And if I may ask Sensei, what do you think of doing with Kurosaki?"

Yamamoto lowered his head," I'm going to make him my replacement lieutenant, so I can keep my eye on him. If he does a good job, we'll see from there." Then as Yamamoto was getting out of his chair, he lost his balance and almost collapsed. Ukitake rushed to his former teacher and helped him up.

Ukitake looked at the elder captain with concern and said," Are you alright sensei?! Maybe I should call the 4th division and get someone to help you."

Yamamoto shook his head and said," I'm fine Jushiro. You should know better than to think that I need help. I can take on the two of you without even releasing my shikai. Don't worry about me. Now go." Ukitake only nodded at his former sensei and dragged the sleeping captain out of the room.

* * *

Ichigo and his father stood outside the gates of Rukongai, looking at all of the souls that populated that area. Ichigo looked at his father with blind rage. How could he keep this big of a secret from him for all of these years. Ichigo then grabbed his father's robes and said," Alright dad, you are going to tell me what the hell is going on? How couldn't you tell me about any of this? You know how much easier it would have been if I had known half of the stuff I just found out today," Then Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu and pointed the tip to Isshin's throat and said," You are going to tell me everything that you had kept a secret from me for all of these years."

Isshin only smiled and said," Alright. Put the sword away first and I'll tell you everything." Ichigo slowly lowered his sword, but didn't sheath it. Isshin looked at him and said," You have the right to be angry. I guess that the sins of the father are to be carried on by the son." Ichigo looked at his father confusingly.

Isshin laughed and said," First off, my birth name is Isshin Yamamoto-Genryusai. As you found out today, the Captain-Commander is my father and your grandfather. We never really had a good relationship, mainly because he blames me for my mother's death. It wasn't my fault, she died in childbirth. But your grandfather never gotten over it. Growing up, I spent a lot of time with Captain's Ukitake and Kyoraku. They were my father's greatest students, he even started boasting about their skills as if they were his own sons. From that day on, I did everything I could to make him proud. At the Academy, I excelled at everything. I graduated at the top of my class. But that didn't impress him. Then I spent a good two hundred years being the lieutenant of the 4th division. There I learned about various illnesses and medicines. Then I was promoted to Captain of the 10th division. There I became a legend. On one mission, I defeated a hundred Gillian in a single slash. I impressed a lot of people. One of the noble families wanted me to train their future heir so he can be a powerful shinigami."

Ishigo looked at his father with surprise," If you were that powerful of a captain, why did you leave?"

Isshin's face went down," I'm getting to that. On a mission to the living world, a group of Hollows were closing in on a young woman. Before I was able to sheath my sword, the woman turned around and destroyed all of them with an extremely high level Kido spell. I was surprised. A human woman was not only able to see a Hollow, but was able to destroy it with Shinigami powers. When I encountered this woman, I was stunned by her beauty. It stopped me in my tracks. Before I could answer any questions, she ran away. I spent months trying to find her. But everywhere I looked, she wasn't there. Then I was stationed in Karakura Town. And that's where I finally met her, your mother, Masaki Kurosaki."

Ichigo nearly fell hearing that. His mother had shinigami powers," Wait a minute. If mom had shinigami powers, why couldn't she see the Grand Fisher? And How did she get them?"

Isshin smiled," I got to talking with your mother. She told me that she is a descendant of Izanagi-no-okami, the Soul King himself. You see Ichigo, before the Royal Family was sent to live in the King's Realm, they lived among the Shinigami. But something bad happened so they had to go to the King's Realm. But one of the King's daughters, Amaterasu, decided to live among the humans. There she fell in love with the son of the Kurosaki family and basically giving all her descendants very high spiritual energy and access to very high shinigami powers. The more we spent time together, the closer we got. We fell in love and got married. But your grandfather wasn't too happy. Even thou she was a member of the Royal Family, she was still a human. And it was against the rules for shinigami and humans to have any kind of relationship. So I stripped myself of my rank as Captain and gave your grandfather the finger. Your mom and I settled down in Karakura town and then she got pregnant with you. But when you were born, a hundred very powerful Hollows attacked us. I was too weak to fight them all. But then you were finally born, you released an enormous amount of spiritual pressure, it was so great, all of the Hollows were completely destroyed. But your mother was extremely weakened from the attack. She almost died. When she finally came to, over half her powers were drained. I had to conceal most of your powers, so no more Hollows would attack us, but it took a lot out of me. By the time Karin and Yuzu were born, your mother was completely drained of her spiritual powers. That's why she wasn't able to see the Grand Fisher that night. "

Ichigo was speechless. He had finally gotten the reason on why he was so powerful. He was a member of the Royal Family. He was royalty. Ichigo looked at his dad and said," Why didn't you and mom ever tell us? And is that why your dad hates me? Because I'm of royal blood?"

Isshin shook his head," The reason why we didn't tell you kids is because we didn't want you to follow the path we had taken. We wanted you to be normal humans. But I guess that was never the case. And the reason why your grandfather hates you isn't because you have this kind of power. It's because your Hollow has access to that same power as well. Ichigo, you need to learn how to control your inner Hollow. Because if he defeats you, he will possibly be the biggest threat the living and the dead have ever seen: a Hollow with divine powers. "

Ichigo looked determined," Don't worry dad. I'm going to beat him. I'm not going to let that psychopath destroy me with my own powers. I'll beat the shit out of him and take all the power that he stole from me. I won't let that kind of power fall into his hands."

Then Isshin gave Ichigo a hug and said," Your mom would be so proud with she could see you now. Because I'm proud."

* * *

I need names for Chad's Orihime's and Uryu's zanpakutos. So if anyone has any good names, I might use them. Please Review.


	5. Attack on Soul Society

Chapter 4: Attack on Soul Society

* * *

Deep within Hueco Mundo, a strange creature was shifting back and forth. It was of average human height, but was not of human appearance. It had slimy green skin, razor sharp claws, glowing yellow eyes, a long powerful lizard-like tail, and four large tentacles on it's head. The creature was strange because it did not look like a Hollow. Because it had no holes on it's body.

The creature said to itself," Master Payne gaves us assignments. We must invades Soul Society and fights the Ichigo. But what about the Shinigamis? They could attack us? Silence fool, they won'ts be fighting us. And ifs they dos, they are nos match for us. But what if wes fails? Then Master Payne will hurts us. But what if wes kill the Ichigo? Master Payne only tolds us to fights him. Forgets it, we wills suffer thes consequents laters." Then he creature grabbed a samurai sword and slashed it in the air. Then a massive rift between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo opened up. The creature gave a fox-like smile," Wes will gos to fights the Ichigo. Wes will please the Masters."

* * *

Ichigo was still sitting on an uncomfortable cot in the 4th division with his friends. He was discussing what his father had told him about his family's history. Orihime smiled and said," Well now we know why you're so powerful Kurosaki-kun. I can't believe that you're a prince." Then she started to blush. _Maybe he will make me his princess. _

Chad looked at the orange haired shinigami and said," I think we have more important things to talk about than Ichigo's lineage. The Soul Society has agreed to make us shinigami. What do you think they are going to do with us?"

Ishida turned to Chad and said," They're probably going to make us do all their dirty work. Like sending us on missions to fight some Hollow that they couldn't defeat in the past. To hell with them, I'm not going to do it. I'm a Quincy for God's sake. How is a Quincy going to become a Shinigami? Isn't that like impossible?"

Rukia said," Technically, Quincys are just humans that have learned to channel their spiritual energy to combat evil spirits. And besides, any spirit can become shinigami if they are willing." Then she turned to Ichigo. _I still can believe that he is of the royal family. Ichigo is probably the first member of the royal family to become a shinigami in over 2500 years. But all of that power: normal spiritual energy, divine spiritual energy, and hollow spiritual energy combined. If he ever learns to control all of that power, Ichigo could defeat every captain with no effort. _Rukia then began to blush with another thought. _Maybe he and Ni-sama will finally get along. Maybe Ni-sama will finally consider trying to get Ichigo and me together, since he is of royal blood. But I can't do that to him. I can't force him to love me. I just want to see him happy. _

Then Ichigo looked at Rukia and said," You alright midget? You've been staring at me for the last five minutes."

Rukia's face became bright red," I'm fine, but don't call me a midget." Then before Ichigo could say anything else, they felt a massive amount of spiritual pressure. Ichigo looked at his friends and they all nodded. Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and ran out of the 4th division building.

* * *

The 10th division was already at the scene when Ichigo and the gang found out what was going on. Five unseated officers were dead in front of a strange looking Hollow. It was humanoid it looked like Ichigo's Full Hollow Form. Except that it's skin was green and slimy. It's mask was serpent-like, almost like an Iguana. It also had four large tentacles on it's head where it's hair was suppose to be. Also, unlike normal Hollows, it had no holes. Captain Hitsugaya and his lieutenant Matsumoto confronted the strange Hollow. Hitsugaya jumped into the air and released his zanpakuto and unleashed a flow of ice shaped like a dragon at the strange Hollow on the ground. But the Hollow opened it's mouth and unleashed a gigantic green cero blast. Then blast was so big, the ice dragon was completely melted away. Hitsugaya quickly flash-stepped away from the oncoming blast. Then he flash-stepped towards the Hollow and began to slash him rapidly. The Hollow remained motionless. Then before Hitsugaya knew it, the Hollow appeared behind him. The Hollow grabbed him and through him in the air. The Hollow was preparing to unleash another cero, but saw Matsumoto charging at him and unleashing a barrage of sword slashes. The Hollow quickly dodged every slash she laid on him. Then the Hollow saw Hitsugaya preparing to stab him in the back, so he grabbed Matsumoto and put her in front of him.

He turned to Hitsugaya and said," Ceases you attacks or elses she dies." The Hollow slowly lifted one of it's razor sharp claws up to Matsumoto's throat. Hitsugaya stopped his attack and looked at the Hollow with disgust. He was his lieutenant shaking at presence of the Hollow. The Hollow began to lower his claw from the busty woman's throat and began fondling her left breast.

The Hollow smiled under his mask and said," Yes. Very pretty womans. We likes that. We thinks your very beautifuls. We always thought you weres. We wants you," The Hollow opened his mouth and used his long, slimy tongue and licked Matsumoto's face." and we will takes you." Then the Hollow felt a sharp pain in his back. The pain was so great, he dropped Matsumoto and found Ishida behind him, having just fired a Quincy arrow at him. Then Chad jumps up in front of the Hollow and punched him with Brazo Izquierda del Diablo. The Hollow was sent flying into the air. Ichico appeared in front of the Hollow and grabbed him and through him to the ground. Then Ichigo through Zangetsu at the Hollow's chest and pinned it to the ground.

Ichigo landed in front of the Hollow and pulled Zangetsu from the ground. He picked the Hollow up by the tentacles and said," Rukia now!" Then Rukia dashed in front of the Hollow and stabbed it in the head. But the Hollow was able to stop the blow by grabbing the sword. Then the Hollow laughed and released a vast amount of spiritual pressure that pushed Ichigo and Rukia several feet away.

The Hollow turned to Ichigo and said," Wes came for yous. But to fight all these peoples is very fun. Nows I bes killing you." Then the Hollow pulled out a zanpakuto that resembled a wakizashi. He pointed the sword at Ichigo and said," We'll sees ya. Shoot to Kill!" Then the blade of the zanpakuto began to increase in length and was aiming right at Ichigo. Then Ichigo jumped into the air to dodge the attack and unleashed a Getsuga Tensho that hit the Hollow's mask. The Hollows mask shattered into a million pieces to reveal who it really was. None of the combatants couldn't forget that fox-like grin anywhere. It was Gin Ichimaru.

* * *

Whoa?! How did Ichimaru become a Hollow? Review and find out.


	6. Maestro

* * *

Chapter 5: Maestro

* * *

Everyone was shocked to see that the Hollow that they were fighting was Gin. Matsumoto looked at the monster and said," Oh god! What happened to you?!"

Gin turned around and said," Yous surprised?! While we weres dying in Hueco Mundo, we weres saved by Master Payne. He gave us the power we needs. He mades us Maestro."

Ichigo turned to Rukia and said," What's a Maestro?!" Rukia turns and said," A Maestro is the highest form of a Hollow. They come into being when two Vasto Lordes fuse together to become one entity. They are now able to fill the holes in their bodies and maintain human form for extended periods of time. They make the Espada look like Kon." Ichigo could see the fear in her voice. The strange thing was Ichigo didn't sense a single entity. Instead he sensed two separate spiritual pressures.

Gin looked at Ichigo and said," But Master only half-completed me. Thou our bodies are one, are minds and spiritual pressures remain separate. Yous don't know what its like to have two minds constantly arguing among themselves. It's driving us insane." Then he pulled out his zanpakuto and pointed it at the sky," Wes will shows you our full power. BANKAI!" Then the sky went completely black. Bolts of black lightning shot Gin and covered him in a blinding light. When the light cleared, Gin's sword changed into a spear. The spear was curved and three feet long. Gin grew a pair of black angel wings. Gin pointed his zanpakuto at Ichigo and said," Datenshi Shinso(Fallen Angel's Divine Spear)!" Then Gin gave Ichigo his fox-like grin and dashed towards Ichigo and began recklessly slashing him. Ichigo was able to parry the strikes with little effort. Then Ichigo made a clean slash at Gin's left arm, severing it. Ichigo then was a little surprised. _Damn. Rukia said that a Maestro is more powerful than an Espada. But I'm able to keep up with Gin's bankai while I haven't even released Zangetsu. What the hell's going on?! _Gin smiled at Ichigo. Then an arm just shot out from Gin's severed nub. Then he severed arm began to wiggle around. Then the arm started to bubble. Ooze began to come out of the arm and began to take shape. First it produced a torso, then a pair of human-like legs. From the torso, it produced a right arm, and finally a head. From one severed arm, it produced a Hollow. But it didn't look like a normal Hollow or look anything like Gin. It was humanoid shape. It was tall, about the size of the first Hollow Ichigo faced. Only it's skin was entirely black, minus it's mask, which was red and possessed goat horns. It had a long, powerful tail with a long, sword-like spike at the tip.

Gin looked at the new Hollow and said," Go attacks the Soul Society."

The Hollow looked at Gin and said," As you wish master." Then the Hollow took a massive jump and headed towards the first distract of Rukongai.

Ichigo turned to Rukia and said," What the hell just happened?!"

Rukia looked down and said," Maestro possess the ability to regrow their limbs. Not only that, but the severed limb starts to build itself a new body. It is almost like it reproduced. But the new Hollow that is created is not Maestro or Vasto Lorde. They are in between. They possess the regenerative abilities Maestro, but aren't strong enough to be classified as a Maestro. They are known as Peon(Spanish for Pawn)."

Hitsugaya looked at Ichigo and said," Kurosaki, you and the Ryoka go the first distract and stop that Peon. I'll be able to handle Ichimaru by myself. I have some personal things I need to settle."

Ichigo grinned and said," Sorry Toshiro, but I'm fighting this one with you. Besides, I can't let you take all the glory."

Hitsugaya looked annoyed," That's **Captain** Hitsugaya to you. Alright fine, Matsumoto, can you and the Ryoka get to the first distract and stop that thing?" Matsumoto nodded. Then she and the Ryoka ran towards the first distract.

Gin began laughing maniacally, almost similar to Hollow Ichigo. Gin then flew up in the air and pointed his zanpakuto at Ichigo and Hitsugaya. Then the blade began to glow yellow and then shot millions of tiny needle-like bolts of spirit energy at Ichigo and Hitsugaya. Then both jumped out of the away as the needles hit the ground. Then all of the needles began to explode causing massive damage to all of the buildings around them.

Ichigo turned to Hitsugaya and said," We have to get him away from here. Too many souls will get hurt in the crossfire." Hitsugaya nodded.

Hitsugaya pointed both of his hands at Gin and said," I bind you through the spirits of Heaven and Earth. It will break anyone and bind them to my will. Bakudo # 79: Kin no seishin ro^pu(Golden Spirit Rope)." The two beams of golden light shot out of Hitsugaya's fingertips and rapped themselves around Gin's waist. Gin began to struggle, but the golden ribbons only strengthened. Then Hitsugaya flashed-stepped, dragging Gin with him to the one place they could fight where no one could get hurt: Sokyoku Hill. Now abandoned due to Ichigo and Byakuya's battle. Ichigo had already made it there do to his immense speed.

Hitsugaya broke the kido and said," You're going to pay Ichimaru. This is for Momo."

Then Ichigo and Hitsugaya yelled," BANKAI!"

* * *

" There it is!" yelled Ishida firing at the back of the Peon's head. The large Hollow only turned around and fired a cero blast from its mouth aimed at Ishida. Chad jumps in front of Ishida and blocks the attack using his defensive arm. Rukia then jumps off Chad's back and slashes the Hollow's hand, severing it's fingers. Then the Peon regenerates new fingers and the severed fingers transform into small, worm-like Hollows.

Rukia points the tip of her sword at one of the worms and said," Dance." Then the blade becomes completely white. Then fires a Hakuren at the worms. The blast freezes the Hollows. Then Rukia slashes them, shattering them into a thousand pieces. Then the Peon dashes towards Rukia and punches the ground, causing an earthquake. Rukia jumped out of the way and fired another Hakuren at the Peon's head. The mask was frozen. Then Chad jumped and punched the Peon's head. But to everyone's surprise, the mask didn't shatter. Only the ice.

The Peon began to laugh and said," If you are wondering why there is no human face, that is because I was never human. Now it's time for you all to DIE!!!" Then the Peon tore off a piece of it's flesh and it began to take the shape of an ax. The Peon then jumped into the air and slashed the ground with it's mighty ax. The massive force from the blast knocked everyone out. Only Ishida was conscious, but barely standing. The Peon was slowly moving towards Ishida. It slowly raised it's ax. But before the Peon could make it's final blow, a strange whip-like sword slashed the Peon's arm and severed it. Ishida looked and saw Renji smiling.

Ishida grinned and said," Took you long enough."

Renji dashed in front of Ishida and said," No problem, but what the hell is this thing?" But before Ishida answered the question, the severed arm of the Peon began to regenerate and form a second Peon, identical to the first. The original Peon regenerated it's arm. Only this time, the arm resembled a crab's pincer.

Renji sweat a little and said," This could be a problem."

* * *

Hitsugaya fires his Sennen Hyoro at Gin, but Gin parries the pillars of ice with the blade of his zanpakuto. Gin then thrusts his spear into the ground. Then millions of sword blades start shooting from the ground. Once in air, the sword-blade direct their attention at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya begins rapidly slashing at the blades, shattering most of them. But some of the blades nick the young captain and one stabs his leg. Gin grins as Hitsugaya screams in pain. Gin begins to dash towards Hitsugaya, spear in hand. He prepare to strike the white hair shinigami, until a strong wave of black spiritual energy pushes him back. Ichigo dashes towards the ex-captain in record speeds, holding a Getsuga Tensho with the blade of his sword. When he makes it to Gin, Ichigo releases the massive amount of energy stored into the blade. The force of the blade was so great, Gin's entire body was split from the waist. Ichigo walked up towards Gin and stabbed him in the face with Tensa Zangetsu. Then Gin's severed body vanished into a black dust. Ichigo turned to Hitsugaya, whose bankai had worn off after the attack. Ichigo begins to walk towards his until he fell a strange spiritual energy behind him. He quickly turns around slashes an oncoming cero in half. He then sees a young man with black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, a red ankle-length lacked with black pants but not shirt, exposing his bare chest. He walked up to Ichigo, clapping his hands. Then stops ten feet from him.

Ichigo said," Who the hell are you?" While he brandishes his sword with both hands.

The man pulls out a sword with a skull-handguard and said," I am Dante of the Rastrillo(Spanish for Rook). And it's time for you to die."

* * *

Who is this new foe? Will he give Ichigo a run for his money? And what about Uryu and Renji? Find out in the next chapter. Please Review


	7. Final Flight of the Quincy

Chapter 6: Final Flight of the Quincy

* * *

Ichigo dashes towards Dante and unleashes a flurry of slashes, but Dante was able to parry all of Ichigo's attacks and pushed Ichigo back a hundred feet with his spiritual pressure. Ichigo then unleashes a Getsuga Tensho with more spiritual pressure than he usually used. But Dante uses his sword to not only block the massive attack, but redirect it at Ichigo. Ichigo quickly flash-stepped away and rushes towards his opponent at full force. Then Dante puts out his hand and said," Parada(Spanish for Stop)." Then just as Ichigo was ready to unleash his attack, his body suddenly stopped. It was not like Bakudo, where it felt like his body was trapped by an invisible force, it was like his body was completely frozen in time. Dante chuckled as Ichigo tried his best to break free, but he was unable to move his body an inch. Then Dante punched Ichigo in the chest, but he didn't fell anything. Dante snapped his fingers and Ichigo was able to move again. He started to feel a bone crushing pain on his chest. He fell to the ground because of the pain.

Dante put the tip of his sword against Ichigo's throat and said," I thought that this would be a challenge." Then just as Dante was about to thrust his sword into the young shinigami, a massive spiritual pressure forced Dante back several yards. Ichigo stood up to reveal that his Hollow mask was on his face.

* * *

Ishida and Renji had a big problem on their hands. Each time they defeated a Peon, two more would take it's place. They were up to ten giant Peon's and counting. The worst part was that everyone else was knocked out. Ishida jumped into the air and fired at one of the Peon's head. But it only left a small hole on it's forehead. Then Renji jumped behind it and sliced it's head off. And as it's head was removed from it's body, both began to disintegrate. Ishida got an idea. Like most Hollows, the weak point is the head, but hitting the head wasn't the way to destroy it, to kill it you have to remove the head all together. Ishida then removes his energy bow and pulls out a Seele Schneider and channels his spiritual energy into it. He then jumps into the air and slashes one of the Peons, cutting off one of it's arms and it's head. Ishida saw a Peon preparing to fire a cero at him. Just as it fired the cero, Ishida jumped out of the way and the red beam of energy blew off the head of one of it's comrades. Renji began twirling his whip-like sword around and decapitated four Peons in a row. As soon as the knew it, all of the Peons were dead. Only their severed body parts remained. Then something unusual happened. All of the severed body parts began to move towards each other. They then transformed into a purple liquid-like substance and began to become a monstrous creature. It took the shape of a giant octopus with thousands of eyes and a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. The Octo-Hollow lifted up one of it's giant tentacles and slammed it to the ground with massive force. Both Ishida and Renji jumped out of the way and began to attack. Renji began to rapidly slash at one of the creature's tentacles, but it's slime-like skin made it extremely difficult to cut. Then the Octo-Hollow pushed Renji back with a cero blast. Ishida looked at his new opponent and realized he had no choice. He took off his Sanrei glove and entered his final form. Ishida fired massive spirit arrows at the Octo-Hollow that were able to cause some damage. But from some of it's severed limbs, human-sized worm Hollows appeared and rushed towards Ishida, but then Renji killed all of them.

Renji said," This will take forever. At this rate, every spirit in this district will be killed."

Ishida looked at his last remaining Seele Schneider and said," I know a technique that will stop all of these guys, but I need your help."

Renji looked confused and said," What do you want me to do?"

Ishida smirked," Keep them busy." Renji nodded and began rushing towards the giant octopus and it's offspring. Ishida prepared line up his Seele Schneider and his bow. _Am I ready to do this? _

* * *

_A younger Ishida was looking at an old scroll and said," Hey grandfather, what is this?!"_

_His grandfather looked at the scroll and said," That is the most powerful attack a Quincy can use."_

_Ishida's eyes grew wide," Wow. I can't wait to use it."_

_Then his grandfather's face went serious," Uryu this technique is extremely dangerous. It was used during the Shinigami-Quincy war as a last resort. The attack requires a Quincy to gather enormous amounts of spiritual energy. Too much for the body to contain. The moment the attack it unleashed, the Quincy's very life energy is completely drained from his body. In the simplest of terms, if you use it you will die."_

* * *

Ishida had a tear rolling down his cheek and said," RENJI GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Renji jumped out of the way. Ishida said," Endgültiger Pfeil, das Letzte Gestell von Geist(German for Final Arrow, Spirit's Last Stand)!" Then Ishida unleashed his arrow and an enormous wave of blue spiritual pressure surrounded the arrow and made it's way towards the Octo-Hollow. The attack pierced the eye of the Hollow and it destroyed all of the offspring. When the blast finally went through the creature's head, it's slime-like skin began to evaporate. Ishida smiled as he fell to the ground. His eyes slowly closed as his heartbeat became fainter and fainter.

* * *

Ichigo and Dante began slashing and parrying each others attacks at incredible speeds. With the help of Ichigo's Hollow Powers, he was able to keep up with this new opponent. Ichigo unleashed a Getsuga Tensho that pushed Dante hundreds of feet away and knocked him to the ground. Then Ichigo jumped into the air and unleashed his Raisen Goutenga with all of his spiritual energy into the attack. Dante was hit with a massive force of electrifying spiritual energy. Ichigo then slowly landed to the ground with his Hollow mask shattered and out of his bankai. Massive amounts of dust surrounded the area. When it cleared, there was only a massive ravine five miles deep. Ichigo turned around and saw that Dante was standing behind him. Ichigo tried to fight him, but he was so weak, he was unable to pick up Zangetsu. Dante put his sword to Ichigo's head and prepared to cut it off.

Then a voice yelled," Dante, you know you are not to lay a finger on him." They turned around to find a man in a blood red robe. He was probably about the same height as Kenpachi, but had snow white skin. His hair was whiter than his skin. His blood red eyes filled Ichigo with fear.

Dante removed his blade from Ichigo's neck and said," Come on. I was just having a little fun."

The pale man said," Fool, the master told us only to observe him. Not to kill him. Do you want to make him angry?" Dante frowned as he sheathed his sword.

Ichigo got up and said," Who the hell are you?"

The pale man smiled and said," I am Damien Payne of the Rey(Spanish for King). I am the Emissary to the Hollow King."

Ichigo looked confused," What's a Hollow King?"

Dante started to chuckle and said," You'll find out soon enough." Then a black vortex appeared behind them and both walked through it and vanished. Ichigo walked over to Hitsugaya and take him to see Yamamoto and tell him about what happened.

* * *

Please Review


	8. Prophecy

Chapter 7: Prophecy

* * *

Ichigo had just finished in forming the situation with Yamamoto. He scratched his beard and said," The Maestro returning after 2500 years. If they truly are back, then we must begin training you four immediately."

Ichigo said," Three actually. Ishida still hasn't come to yet. So what happens now? Do we all go to the Academy or something?"

Yamamoto grinned slightly," The others will go. You however will be taught by someone a little more, experienced than the instructors at the Academy. He was our father's former student. He will teach you in the proper arts of the Shinigami. Now you can go to see your friend." Ichigo glared at him and walked away. Yamamoto closed his eyes and remembered the outcome of the First Shinigami-Hollow War.

* * *

When Ichigo walked into the room, Orihime, was sitting right next to Ishida's bed. His condition had not changed for three days. She looked up and saw Ichigo. Tears were rolling down her face. But she wiped them away and put on a fake smile." So how did it go Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo smirked," I guess we still have to train to become full-fledge shinigami. You and Chad are going to the Academy, but they're going to have me train with some guy my dad trained. But forget about that, how's Uryu doing?"

Orihime's face returned to it's originally sad form." They did everything they could. But they said that his spirit is in a coma. He gathered too much energy that he put his spirit into shock. One of the medics said that he is stuck between life and death."

Ichigo punched the wall and said," Dammit. That idiot didn't have to kill himself. I should have been there." He then looked at Orihime and had an idea. " Inoue, you can heal him. I've seen you bring people back. You have to."

Orihime began to look down and said," I can't Kurosaki-kun. Without the Shun Shun Rikka, I'm pretty much useless. I'm sorry."

Ichigo slammed his back to the wall and slowly dragged himself to the floor." So you've given up before you even try." Ichigo got up and had an angry face on," Our friend is about to die and you have the power to save him. But you are refusing to do anything. He risked his life to rescue you from Aizen. And this is how you repay him? Look Inoue, if it doesn't work then fine. But don't give up before you have a chance to try."

Orihime was shocked. Ichigo had never spoken to her like that. Orihime wiped the tears off her face and nodded to Ichigo. She leaned over Ishida, with her hand six inches above him. Orihime closed her eyes and said," Soten Kisshun, I reject." But nothing happened. She said again," Soten Kisshun, I reject." But just the same as the first, nothing happened. Then she took a deep breath and said," SOTEN KISSHUN, I REJECT!" Then a bright light began to appear above Ishida's body. After ten minutes, Ishida began to cough.

Ishida got up and said," What the hell happened?!"

Ichigo smirked and said," I'll fill you in on everything."

* * *

Yamamoto sat down with all of the Captains and began to discuss their most important issue. " For those of you who know, Maestro attack Soul Society three days ago. Which can only mean one thing: the Hollow King has returned."

Kenpachi jumped up and unsheathed his nameless zanpakuto and said," Hell yeah! I'll make sure that every single Maestro's becomes a trophy. Bring them on!"

Byakuya glared at the battle-ready captain and said," Put that away you barbaric moron. Can you not think of blood-shed for one second?"

Kenpachi pointed his sword at Byakuya's direction and said," Whose gon'a stop me?! I'll take you on." Kenpachi began to rush towards, until Yamamoto slammed his fist on his desk and said," Enough! We have more important things we have to deal with. Kenpachi, sheath your sword. We must discuss this." Kenpachi reluctantly sheathed his sword and sat back down.

Captain Saijin Komamura looked at Yamamoto and said," Commander, are you certain that the Maestro and the Hollow King have returned? But if he has, we will defeat it like last time."

Yamamoto looked down and said," I'm not so sure." He then got up and said," I suppose most of you have heard of the First Shinigami-Hollow War. Most high-ranking captains and nobles have. But for the few who haven't just listen. To be perfectly clear, I do not know what the Hollow King is. But I do know that he can match the Soul King's power, so I can assume that he has god-like abilities. Anyway, the Soul King and the Hollow King fought twice before. The first time, it was only the two of them. This battle was before Gotei 13, the Quincy War, maybe even before shinigami and hollows came to existence. It ended with the Soul King imprisoning the Hollow King in Hell. But that wasn't the last time the Hollow King appeared."

Kyoraku turned to his former teacher and said," Come on Yama-jii, the war couldn't be all bad."

Yamamoto shrugged," That's what we thought. By the time the Hollow King returned, the shinigami were a powerful force to be reckoned with. Shinigami were so powerful in those days, that most of you captains wouldn't even be strong enough to make it as guards." The old captain gave a small laugh and then continued," When the Hollow King first came back, he summoned vast armies of hollows. Billions of them. We defeated most of them with no problem. That was until he created he Maestro. They were five times as powerful as a Vasto Lorde and were able to take on a human form. The Peons served as the children of the Maestro, but didn't count as a true Maestro. There are five classes of Maestro: Caballero(Spanish for knight) that focuses on melee attacks, Obispo(Spanish for Bishop) that focus on ranged attacks, Rastrillo that were the jacks of all trades, Reina(Spanish for queen) that were extremely powerful warriors and seductresses, and Rey that were just as powerful as the Reina, but focused more on forming battle plans that actually fighting a battle. The Hollow King chose the most powerful of each of the five classes and made them his bodyguards. They were known as the Jaque mate Cinco(Spanish for Checkmate Five). Their leader, Damien Payne, was made the Emissary of the Hollow King. Meaning that his power and influence was second only to the Hollow King."

Soifon said," But the King was defeated right? So what's the problem?"

Yamamoto said," It is true that the Hollow King was defeated, but he was never destroyed. In the final battle, the Soul King fought the Hollow King on Earth. In that battle, one hundred shinigami gave their lives in order for the Soul King to reseal the Hollow King and his Maestro army. But this time, the Soul King was greatly weakened. He was so weak, even the weakest hollow could kill him. So he and the royal family went to the King's Realm, so that he will regain his power and watch over the world of the living and the realm of the dead."

Ukitake said," But sensei, if the Hollow King is returning, the Soul King must return and stop him."

Yamamoto shook his head," If only it were that easy." Yamamoto got up from his seat and said," I was there when the royal family left. Before the Soul King left, he told me something that I will never forget. 'I will not return. But if the Hollow King returns, another will have the power to destroy him. But the one that can destroy him will also be his champion at the same time. You will no him when you see him.' Then he left. I spent years trying to figure out what he meant. That is until this year. Where I have met someone who is both an ally and an enemy all at the same time."

Byakuya's widened and said," Kurosaki!"

Ukitake said," It does make sense. He could be seen as both savior and destroyer because of him and his hollow."

Yamamoto said," Exactly. But I fear sooner or later, he and his hollow will fight and become one entity. If Ichigo triumphs and obtains his full powers, he will become our ultimate salvation. But if the hollow completely takes over, he will be our harbinger of death and destruction."

* * *

Behold, the birth of our Savior/Destroyer, Ichigo Kurosaki. But which will he be? Review and find out.


	9. Training Begins

* * *

Chapter 8: Training Begins

* * *

Note: The canon of this story ends at chapter 348 of the manga. This will be important later on. Also, I don't own Bleach. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

* * *

Within Hueco Mundo is a massive black tower thousands of feet tall. It is usually hidden from most Hollows and spirits. It is Gran Torre de la Muetre(Spanish for Great Tower of Death), former castle for the Hollow King. In a gigantic circular room with a long table made from bones, Dante and Payne began arguing about the events involving Ichigo.

Dante slammed his fists on the table and said," You shouldn't have interfered. I had Kurosaki right where I wanted him."

Payne glared at Dante and said," The master told us that we are not to kill Kurosaki until he reaches his full potential or that his Hollow has completely taken hold over him. What you did was unacceptable. You could have killed the one chance for our master to be free."

Dante walked towards Payne and grabbed hold of his robes," Didn't the prophecy also say that Kurosaki could have the power to destroy the master. While you were sitting on your fat ass, I was attempting to destroy the one threat to our master. And you were the one who stopped me. You were the one who let him live."

Payne smirked and said," Such bravery coming from you. But last time I checked, I was the Emissary, not you."

Dante grabbed his sword and said," Maybe someone should change that!" Dante unleashed a massive amount of spiritual pressure into the atmosphere and channeled it into his broadsword. He began to slash with all of his might. Until Payne stopped the sword with only his index finger. Payne then summoned his own weapon, a scimitar and unleashed an enormous wave of spiritual pressure that pushed Dante back towards the wall.

Payne walked up to Dante with a second scimitar in his hand and said," Next time, don't underestimate me." Payne sheathed both of his scimitars and said," Now we need to find a way to reenter Soul Society."

Dante got up and said," What do you mean? We could just go in like we did last time."

Payne glared," It's not that easy. Now that the shinigami are aware of our return, the commander most like reset the Barrier. So that not even the master himself can get in or out."

Dante groaned," Great. So what are we going to do?"

Payne began to think of a plan. Then it hit him," Perhaps someone on the inside could be useful to us. But the question is who?"

* * *

Ichigo and the gang had just finished their last week in the living world. Now things were going to be tough. They were going to be trained to become full-fledge shinigami. But before they began their training, Rukia had to take them somewhere. She took them to the second district of Rukongai.

Ichigo groaned and said," How much longer is this going to take? We've been walking for hours."

Rukia glared and said," Quite your whining. You're a member of the Royal Family and not only that, you're Commander Yamamoto's grandson. Show some self-respect already."

Orihime begins looking around and said," Wow! Look at all of these people here. It was never like this when he were trying to rescue Rukia."

Ishida shrugged and said," Maybe because the shinigami were too busy trying to kill us. And now we are training to become them, and all of you are okay with this."

Chad stopped walking and turned to Ishida," Just because you had a bad experience with one person from a particular species doesn't mean that they are all evil. Think about it." Then he continued walking.

Finally Rukia stopped in front of an old hut with black smoke rising from it. Rukia said," Here we are, Masamune's forge."

Ichigo looked up and said," Who's Masamune?"

Rukia sighed and said," Masamune is the one who forges the zanpakutos. I brought you guys here so that he can forge your weapons before you start your training."

They walked in and saw that it was much larger than what it looked from the outside. All around them was various and different looking swords. Then from behind a curtain was a short man with a beer-gut. He was as short as Rukia and had a round face with a shiny bald head. He wore a pair of half-moon glasses and had on a brown apron with black rubber gloves.

He turned to Rukia and said," Is that you Rukia-chan?! Boy you grew from the first time you came in here. Your big enough to fill out your bra." Rukia's face became bright red. Ichigo guessed that he was Masamune.

Ishida looked impatient and said," Look, we didn't come here for small-talk. We are here for you to forge us zanpakutos. Will you do it?"

Masamune looked at Ishida like he was sizing him up," That depends. What do you have for me?"

Ishida looked shocked," What are you talking about?!"

Masamune said," Making zanpakuto isn't as easy as it looks. In order for me to forge zanpakuto for you, you have to give me something that you would never part with in a million years. Either you give me that or you all are fucked." They hesitated for a moment. Then Orihime walked up to Masamune and gave him the remaining pieces of her hairpin. Chad walked up to him and gave him his coin. Finally, Ishida gave Masamune his Quincy cross.

Masamune smiled and said," Great. I'll begin forging them immediately." Then the five of them left the hut. As they left, Masamune rubbed his chin and said," Was it me or did that orange-haired guy had the King's sword with him? Bah it's probably a coincidence."

* * *

Ichigo stood outside of the Shinigami Academy to wait for the person who would train him. He had already said his farewells to his friends who would begin a different kind of training that he wasn't use to.

Ichigo turned around and saw that Byakuya was standing right in front of him. Ichigo was surprised.

Ichigo said," What the hell are you doing here?!"

Byakuya, who remained emotionless said," Come with me. We are going to begin your training immediately."

Ichigo said," Wait?! You're going to train me! Is this some kind of a sick joke Byakuya?"

Byakuya slapped Ichigo in the face and said," You will address me as sensei from now on. You got that." Ichigo glared at the noble for a moment and reluctantly nodded. As they began walking towards the 6th division, Byakuya thought it hard that this arrogant punk was the son of his former mentor.

* * *

_Byakuya looked at Isshin and said," I won't do it. I'm sorry sensei, but I won't do it." Isshin stood in Byakuya's office after talking to Ichigo about his heritage._

_Isshin smiled and said," Still as stubborn as ever Bya-kun. It's hard to imagine that the kid who could barely pick up his zanpakuto became a captain. I heard what happened when Ichigo first came to Soul Society. I was surprised that he was able to defeat you. Even thou I taught you everything I knew."_

_Byakuya said," His Hollow took over and was able to overpower me."_

_Isshin glared and said," Maybe you just lacked passion."_

_Byakuya got up and said," What does that suppose to mean?!"_

_Isshin said," Your abilities have made you arrogant. You have become overconfident that your abilities will allow you to defeat any enemy. Ichigo's determination to protect his friends and his ability to care for them increases his powers. That is why he was able to defeat you."_

_Byakuya turned away from his former mentor and said," My passion was lost a long time ago. It is something I can never get back."_

_Isshin patted Byakuya's shoulder and said," You changed since her death. I know what it feels like to lose someone you love. But unlike you, I had a family that needed me. So I needed to move on from her. I know that nothing can fill the hole that she left in your heart, but closing your heart is something I know she wouldn't want. Just do this for me."_

_Byakuya looked down and said," Either way, I wouldn't have any choice in the matter anyway?"_

_Isshin smiled and said," That's the kid I used to know."_

* * *

Byakuya dragged Ichigo to the 6th division to prepare for Ichigo's training. Byakuya lead Ichigo to an area that was completely empty. Just a single room with no windows, carpet, or paint. Just a blank wooden room.

Byakuya through a futon on the ground and said," This is where you will be staying."

Ichigo's mouth dropped and said," You gota be kidding me!? Just because you're my sensei doesn't mean I'm your slave."

Byakuya unsheathed his zanpakuto and pointed the tip towards Ichigo's face," Now listen to me Kurosaki, I don't like you and I don't want to like you. I am doing this solely as a favor to your father. My duty is to train you and nothing more. From here on in, you will do what I say when I say it. If I say jump,"

Ichigo said," I say how high?"

Byakuya said," No you don't say anything. You just jump." Then Byakuya walked out of the room. As he was walking out, he said," Get a good night sleep. We start training tomorrow. And you will need it."

* * *

What will happen to Orihime, Chad, and Ishida on the first day of the Academy? And what will happed to Ichigo during his training with Byakuya? Please review to find out.


	10. Five Years Later

Okay. There are two things I'm going to explain. The first, I have skipped five years into the future. I did this for two reasons. One, It would take too long for me to explain the training that they went through. and Two, It is way too difficult for me to make training scenes. Also, people have been wondering where Ichigo got the Raisen Goutenga. I was going to explain through flashbacks, but I'll just tell you guys now. It is an alternitive to the new Hollow form Ichigo gets during his fight with Ulquiorra. When Ichigo is stabbed in the chest, he enters his inner world and Zangetsu teaches him this new technique. Which uses so much spiritual energy, Ichigo can only use it a handful of times. Now here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: Five Years Later

* * *

Ichigo stood bare chested with Zangetsu stuck in the ground besides Senbonzakura. He had changed drastically during his training with Byakuya. He had grown since he became a full Shinigami. He stood 6'3 and was more muscular because of his intense training. His hair had grown so long, he could sit on it. Ichigo turned around and blocked an oncoming attack from Byakuya. Ichigo and Byakuya grabbed their zanpakutos and began to rapidly slash one another while parrying the other's attacks. Both of the then vanished into thin air, then reappeared floating twenty feet above the ground, slashing and parrying each other's attacks in lightning speed. Then Ichigo vanished again. He appeared fifty feet above Byakuya, with Zangetsu sheathed. Ichigo released a dropkick on Byakuya that knocked him towards the ground. Byakuya began to unleash a barrage of punches, which Ichigo blocked without any effort.

Byakuya jumped back and said," Scatter" Then his sword broke into millions of little pieces. Each of these pieces came dashing towards Ichigo.

Ichigo then took a big breath and said," Raikoho!" Then a massive wave of yellow spiritual energy shot out of Ichigo's hand and was able to mildly dissipate the attack. For a moment, Ichigo felt relived that the attack was canceled. Then he looked up and saw that the attack wasn't canceled, only redirected. Ichigo then became engulfed in the bright-pink spirit energy. Byakuya looked as his appearance was defeated by his Shikai. Then as the smoke cleared, Ichigo was able to use Danku, the 81st bakudo and very high level kido to protect himself from the attack. Then Ichigo canceled the kido and flash-stepped towards Byakuya and stopped his blade only centimeters away from his neck.

Ichigo smiled and said," That was a good workout." Then Ichigo sheathed Zangetsu and said," Next time, I won't go easy on you sensei."

Byakuya laughed and said," You should be grateful that I didn't use Bankai."

Ichigo smiled and said," You should be grateful that I didn't use mine either." Both of the started to laugh. Both of them realized that Ichigo's training had finally ended.

* * *

Ishida was pacing back and forth waiting for Masemune to bring them their zanpakutos. After five years of training at the Academy, the three of them had all changed. Ishida grew about three inches taller and became highly skilled in kido. Orihime also changed. She was about 5'5 and was able to grow into her developed body. At the Academy, she was average in all forms of Shinigami arts. Thou she was slightly better in kido then the others. Chad became a mammoth. He was about seven feet tall. He still remained the strong silent person that he was during his training. He excelled in hand-to-hand combat and zanjutsu.

Ishida stopped pacing for a moment and said," Do any of you guys feel that?"

Orihime looked at Ishida and said," Yes. It's strange. It's really powerful. It's almost like," Before she could finish her sentence, an orange haired Shinigami wearing a black kimono and strapped to his back was a giant cleaver-like sword.

Ishida's eyes widened and said," Ichigo?! My god is that you?!"

Ichigo smiled and said," Yes Uryu it's me. But look at you. You actually look like a Shinigami."

Ishida glared at the orange-haired young man and said," Don't push it. "

Chad walked up to Ichigo and put his massive hand on his shoulder and said," You've become stronger Ichigo. We've all felt it." Ichigo turned around and shook the larger man's hand.

Orihime ran up to Ichigo and gave him a big hug and said," It's so great to see you again Kurosaki-kun. What have you been doing all this time?"

Ichigo said," I'll tell you guys later but first, Orihime, you're crushing me." Orihime quickly let go and blushed.

Then Masamune walked out of the room with three weapons in his hands and said," Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I had a bat stuck in the cave if you know what I mean." Then Masemune laughed as he gave the three of them their zanpakutos. The first one he gave to Orihime, an elegant raiper with a rose handguard. Then Ishida, two small and thin katanas that possibly are able to connect. And Chad, a wakizashi with the picture of a bull on the blade. The three of them bowed in respect to the zanpakuto forger and left the tiny hut. The four Shinigami then decided to go to the local bar, to tell of the training they went through.

* * *

Sorry that this Chapter is short. I just have a lot of things on my mind. So until next time, please review.


	11. Old Friends, New Looks

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. A lot of stuff has been going on with my family and I didn't have time to write. Also, If anyone has ideas that want to see in this fanfic, PM, e-mail me, or put it in a review. I am always willing to take requests.

* * *

Chapter 10: Old Friends, New Looks

Yamamoto looked at Byakuya when he began to inform him about Ichigo's training. Yamamoto knew that Ichigo had become stronger. He could feel his immense spiritual pressure from his office.

Byakuya said," He has advanced farther than any shinigami I have ever met. He completely mastered Bankai and is able to use all the styles of Zanjutsu. His kido skills possess the same growth as his other abilities. He is able to use level 85 Bakudo and Hado."

Yamamoto glared at the young Captain and said," Impossible. Even Captain Hitsugaya wasn't able to reach that level in that short amount of time! How powerful do you think he is?"

Byakuya cleared his throat and said," From what I had seen of Kurosaki, he may be twice, maybe three times as powerful as myself. But if he ever learns to control his inner Hollow and his divine spiritual energy, his powers could be infinite."

Yamamoto nodded," That will be all." Yamamoto looked down and began sorted his papers. He looked up again and saw that Byakuya was still there.

Byakuya said," If I am allowed to speak, I would like Kurosaki to be raised to Captain status immediately."

Yamamoto slammed his papers on his desk and said," Out of the question! He is not qualified to be a Captain."

Byakuya gave the Commander a smirk and said," Let's see. He achieved Bankai, mastered all four forms of Shinigami combat, defeated three Captains in combat, killed one of them, and could possibly defeat you. I think that is more than enough." Byakuya continued to glared at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto said," The next Captaincy test is in three months. If he is able to pass all four tests, I'll consider it."

Byakuya smiled," Who ever you pit him up against, Kurosaki will defeat them no problem."

Yamamoto gave the nobleman an evil smirk," We'll see."

* * *

Ichigo was sipping on sake while Orihime told him about their time at the Academy. They were laughing, having a good time.

Ishida looked at Ichigo and said," So Ichigo, I see you haven't changed."

Ichigo stopped sipping his cup and said," What do you mean?"

Ichida said," You're still leaking spiritual energy. I though that after five years of training, you would at least be able to hide some of your spiritual energy."

Ichigo said," I have." Then Ichigo put up his arm and revealed a black wristband with the image of a skull on it. " Even though I am able to control my spiritual pressure, I wasn't able to hide all of it. So Byakuya made this in order to seal what I couldn't hide. What you sense now is the same as when I first started training."

" You probably have enough spiritual energy to level Soul Society." said an all to familiar voice.

Ichigo turned around and saw Rukia behind him. He was stunned. She had changed so much since they left. She grew to about 5 feet. She had a slender build and her tight robe showed all of her curves and areas of her body she was embarrassed to show before. Her hair was longer, not by a lot, but longer. She had a sash that revealed her to be the lieutenant of the 13th division. Ichigo was in awe.

Rukia smiled and said," You okay?"

Ichigo snapped himself back into reality and said," Yeah. It's just been a while that's all."

Orihime pushed Ichigo out of the way and said," It's great to see you again Rukia-san." She bowed respectfully to Rukia. _Little midget bitch. _Then shoots back up and begins laughing.

Ishida said," It's nice to see you again Rukia. It feels like old times doesn't it?"

Chad remained silent. But he turned towards Rukia and smiled.

Then Renji walks up to Ichigo and said," So the Savior of Soul Society returns." He then give Ichigo a hug. Renji hadn't changed much since training began. But Ichigo did notice that Renji was wearing a Captain's robe with the 3rd division insignia on it.

Ichigo smiled and said," It's good to see you too. So do I call you Renji or Captain Abarai?"

Renji smirked," Normally you would call me Captain. But I'll make an exception in your case."

"KUROSAKI!!" yelled Kenpachi running towards Ichigo at full speed with Yachiru always on his back.

Ichigo shrugged and said," Oh great."

Kenpachi stopped and said," Kurosaki, you are finally done your training. Now we can fight to the death." Then Kenpachi unsheathed his nameless zanpakuto and began laughing manically.

Ishida sighed and said," When will this guy take the hint?"

Ichigo smiled and said," Sure. I'll duel you. I'll met you in one hour."

Kenpachi just began laughing and started running off.

Rukia and Orihime slapped Ichigo in the back of his head and said in unison," What the hell did you do that for?!"

Ichigo said," I did it for two reasons. One, I need a way to show off my skills. And two, it will be that only way to make him stop."

Ishida said," This is crazy Ichigo. He could kill you."

Ichigo began to laugh and said," Uryu, you should worry about Kenpachi. He's the one whose in for a world of hurt."

* * *

Ichigo vs Kenpachi. Who will win. Will Ichigo stand a chance? Will Kenpachi? Please review.


	12. The Strongest Swordsman

Chapter 11: The Strongest Swordsman

Disclaimer: I do not known Bleach, it's characters, and all the other stuff. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic. I'd be somewhere else swimming in money and dancing with beautiful women.

* * *

The 11th division was dirty. Rundown. Homes had gaping holes in the walks, slash marks that dug into the ground, and all of the members of the division heavily wounded and bloodied. This was because the 11th division was known for one thing and one thing only: close-range combat. They are always at a constant state of war and combat. What they lack in Kido, Flash-steps, or hand-to-hand combat, they make up for it with expert swordsmanship and an equally matched ferocity. The rest of Soul Society had mixed feelings about the 11th division. They are respected as master swordsmen and near unstoppable combatants, but at the same time looked down upon by being savage brutes. Ichigo walked into the entrance of the 11th division. He cut his long hair before the battle so that it would not be used against him. Knowing that Kenpatchi was unpredictable. Crowds formed around Ichigo as he saw Kenpatchi standing like a statue. Ichigo turned around and saw that his friends were in the crowd, but extremely difficult to find because of the members of the 11th division shouting and cheering Kenpatchi on.

Kenpatchi began laughing and said," I've been waiting a long time for this Kurosaki! And I'll make sure that we will both enjoy this fight. I guarantee it." Then Kenpatchi dashed towards Ichigo with his nameless zanpakuto at the ready. But Ichigo simply moved out of Kenpatchi's path and tripped him with his foot. Kenpatchi then fell face first on the ground. The crowd was silent, except for Ichigo's friends, who were laughing at Kenpatchi.

Kenpatchi shot right back up and said," Stop playing around and fight me!" Then Kenpatchi slashed at Ichgio. But again, Ichigo moved out of the blade's path, leaving him untouched. Kenpatchi realized that his sword was now stuck in the ground. Before Kenpatchi was able to pull it out, Ichigo gave him a roundhouse kick to the face and launched him towards on of the worn-out buildings. Kenpatchi crashed into the building, causing it to fall apart. Kenpatchi got out of the rubble and saw Ichigo standing over him, with Kenpatchi's own sword at his throat.

Ichigo walked away from Kenpatchi and dropped his sword in front of him. Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu and said," If you are done fooling around, I actually want to fight." Then an explosion of spiritual pressure was unleashed. Kenpatchi rose up from the ashes and slashed the air with his sword. Then a wave of spiritual energy was launched at Ichigo. Ichigo jumped out of the way and saw that five well-built buildings, were completely destroyed.

Kenpatchi laughed and said," You're not the only one who learned some new tricks. I am not have learned my zanpakuto's name, but I learned some techniques. That was Majinken(Demon God Sword). Now we fight for real!" Then Kenpatchi dashed towards Ichigo and unleashed a barrage of slashes at him. But Ichigo parried the attacks and countered by sweep-kicking his feet, slashing him in the chest, and jumping ten feet away from the psychopathic captain. Kenpatchi was getting angrier by the second. Ichigo was able to give him a good slash on his chest while he wasn't able to give Ichigo as much as a scratch. Kenpatchi then gave Ichigo a loud roar as he exploded with spiritual pressure. He dashed towards Ichigo, dragging his sword on the ground, gathering spiritual energy for a final attack. Ichigo then dashed towards Kenpatchi, with Zangetsu dragging on the ground. As Kenpatchi was dashing towards Ichigo, he began laughing hysterically as he got closer and closer to the orange haired shinigami. Then there was a sudden explosion when the two collided. No one could see what had happened because of the massive amount of dust gathering around the area. When the smoke finally cleared, the crowd saw a sight they thought they would never see. They saw Ichigo, standing completely untouched by the attack. Then they saw Kenpatchi on the ground, with his left arm completely sliced off. The entire 11th division was silent. Their captain, a man who would continue fighting even if he was near death, was defeated. Ichigo sheathed Zangetsu and walked away from his defeated adversary.

* * *

" I still can't believe you did that Ichigo," said Rukia slapping him in the back of head, " Why the hell would you do something like that?"

Ichigo smiled and said," For motivation."

Everyone was clueless about what Ichigo said. Ishida looked at Ichigo and said," What would severing a man's arm do as a motivator?"

Ichigo said," Think about it for a second. By me defeating Kenpatchi like that, it will drive him to trying to best me anyway he can. That means that he will have to learn his zanpakuto's name and eventually, Bankai."

Rukia smiled and said," So the only reason you fought with Kenpatchi was so he can learn his zanpakuto's name. A little crude, but ultimately a great plan." Then everyone waved goodbye to each other as they went to their respected divisions. Tomorrow would be their first day as being real shinigami.

* * *

Payne stood in a dark room, looking at a man in a while cloak working on a massive tube filled with spiritual energy.

Payne looked at the man and said," How is the resurrection process going Virgil? Is our specimen ready to be reborn?"

Virgil looked at Payne and said," Forgive me Master, but this takes time. Besides we don't know what we are going to expect when the process will be completed. Arrancar are abominations. They forcibly removed their masks to gain shinigami powers. Why would the King want this fake Maestro resurrected?"

Payne put his hand on Virgil's soldier and said," Because he is unique. Out of all the Arrancar, he was the closest to becoming a Maestro. He will be our greatest weapon." Then the ground started to shake, vials of liquids and chemicals were falling off the shelves. Then the massive tube filled with spiritual energy began to crack. Payne merely smiled as the Arrancar was beginning to be reborn. Then suddenly, the entire tube exploded. Shards of glass scattered everywhere. Payne walked over to where the tube once stood and saw a very pale man laying on the floor. Payne looked down and saw a number on the man's chest. The number 4.

* * *

Ulquiorra is back. What do the Maestro have instore for him? Also, I have been thinking of giving Kenpatchi a love intreast. Should I or shouldn't I. Please Review.


	13. The Exile

Chapter 12: The Exile

_Two men were standing in a desert. These men were polar opposites to one another. One was dressed all in white, with a white cloak covering his face and holding a katana with a white blade. The other man looked exactly the same as the other man, only he was dressed all in black. The two men then dashed towards one another and begam rapidly slashing each other. The man in white broke away from the man in black and unleashed a massive amount of spiritual energy, but the man in black dashed towards the wave of energy and slashed through it as if it were nothing. Then the man in black dashed towards the man in white and began slashing and parrying his attacks. Then a massive amount of spiritual pressure was released. It had the destructive force of a nuclear bomb. As the smoke cleared, only the man in black remained. He removed his hood to reveal himself: Ichigo's Inner Hollow._

* * *

Ichigo woke up in a cold sweat. He had had that same dream for three weeks. He had no idea of what the dream was suppose to mean. But whatever the case, he had a lot of stuff he had to do today. For some reason, Commander Yamamoto has been ill for the passed couple of days. So natrually, Ichigo had to do all of the work that the Commander would normally do, that was the duty of the lieutenant. Ichigo then puts on his shinigami outfit, his lieutenant's sash, and his enormous cleaver-like zanpakuto. As he walks outside, he feels a strange spiritual energy. It was almost the same as when he fought Dante.

* * *

Kenpachi woke up with a massive headache. He looked at his side and saw his left arm was completely cut off. It took him a while to realize that he was in the 4th division medical center. Just as he was about to get up and leave, Captain Unohana walked into the room.

She pinned Kenpachi back onto the bed and said," You shouldn't be up. Your wound hasn't healed completely yet."

Kenpachi shrugged her off and said," I don't need your help. I don't need anybody's help. Especially from you wimps." Then Kenpachi began to unleash his spiritual pressure, trying to push the other captain away. But Unohana wasn't fazed by Kenpachi's power. Unohana simply put a finger on Kenpachi's forehead. Then unleashed a small amount of her spiritual energy and paralyzed Kenpachi. He dropped back to his bed like a bolder.

Unohana looked at the captain and said," Share power is nothing unless you know how to use it. I can help you Kenpachi. I'll give you some time to think about it. Considering that your entire body will be paralyzed for several hours." She then gave him a smile and left the room.

* * *

Ichigo continued to groan as he looked at all of the papers that usually the Commander would have to look at. But the worst part of this job was that the massive piles of paper never ended. As soon as he finished one pile, one of the unseated officers would walk into the room and give him another gigantic pile of papers. Ichigo then looked outside and saw Rukia sparing with some of the new recruits to the 13th division. She was able to take out a couple of them with kido, but one of them was able to beat her with swordsmanship. _Maybe I should ask Rukia if she would let me train her in zanjutsu. It might give her an edge in combat. Wait, what the hell am I saying? Rukia would never let ME train her. _So Ichigo went back to his work until one of the unseated officers dashed into the room, panting and sweating.

The unseated officer looked up and Ichigo and said," Lieutenant Kurosaki, there is a Maestro at the gate."

Ichigo's eyes widened," Are you sure?"

The officer said," Yes. What should we do?" Ichigo thought about what course of action he should take. Then he looked at the officer and said," Sound the alarm, gather all of the captains at the front of the gate with me, and have the lieutenants behind the gate just in case the Maestro breaks through the captains. Go NOW!!" And the officer flash-stepped as fast as he could while Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and dashed towards the gate.

* * *

Everyone was gathered inside the closed gate. Ichigo looked at everyone and wasn't sure that they would stand a chance. Gotei 13 wasn't at it's full strength and was still weak after the Winter War. Ichigo looked at everyone and said," I'll go out first, I don't think I'll be able to defeat it. But maybe we can capture it and get some answers. When I give you guys the signal, I want the 2nd division to bind him with anything you can. You got that?" Captain Soifon nodded. As the gates opened, Ichigo walked outside to meet the Maestro.

Ichigo was surprised with the massive size of this Maestro. He was over 8 feet tall and very muscular. He wore a brown cloak with a gray turbin. He carried a gigantic club and had an oni mask attached to his belt. His eyes were baby blue and had bronze skin.

The Maestro looked at Ichigo and said," You must be Ichigo. I heard a lot about you from my little brother Dante."

Ichigo looked confused," Wait, Dante's your brother?!"

The Maestro smiled and said," Yes he is. But he is a lot more aggressive than I am. By the way, I know that you are going to try to capture me, so let me save you the trouble by allowing you to capture me. Don't worry, I won't put up a fight or try to resist." Ichigo then gave them the signal and the 2nd division was able to capture him. And like he said, the Maestro did not struggle or attempt to fight back.

* * *

Captain Soifon was sitting in the interrogation room with the Maestro. She glared at him with much rage and fury, but all he did was sit there and smile.

She slammed her fists to the table and said," I am going to ask you a bunch of questions and you are going to answer them. You got that Maestro?"

The Maestro said," Hector."

Soifon said," What?!"

The Maestro smiled and said," My name. It's Hector Museveni. And there is no need to be scared of me captain. I have no intention of harming you are anyone else here."

Soifon started to sweat a little bit. How could he know that she was afraid," Shut up and answer my questions. First what is your status as a Maestro?"

Hector said," I am the Caballero of the Jaque mate Cinco. I am the most powerful of all of the Caballero Maestros. And to answer your next questions: My reason for coming here was to ask for your protection from Payne and the others."

Soifon looked at Hector and said," How did you know that I was scared of you and what my next question was going to be?"

Hector said," Each member of the Jaque mate Cinco has a unique ability given to them by the Hollow King. Like Dante's ability to manipulate time and space. My power however is to read the thoughts and emotions of anyone I want. It was suppose to help me in battle to target my enemy's weakness. If you would like, can we finish this questioning tomorrow? I am very tired and I would be like to go to my cell."

Soifon wanted to smack this man into the ground. But she felt very tired. So she asked Captain Hitsugaya to escourt Hector to his cell. She then started to wonder was Hector really tired or did he sense that she was getting tired and said that just so she didn't work too hard.

* * *

Hitsugaya walked behind Hector while they were entering the prison area.

Hector said," That wouldn't be good idea you know."

Hitsugaya looked confused," What the hell are you talking about?!"

Hector said," Killing me. You see unlike the other Maestro, the members of Jaque mate Cinco have a unique way of cheating death. When one of us dies, our memories, power, and fighting skills will be transferred to another Maestro within that status to take our place. In other words, if you kill me now, another will take my place. Someone younger and more powerful than I am."

When they went to the cell, the bars began to open. Hitsugaya said," Get in. You will be monitored every three hours. I'll be taking the first watch."

Hector walked into the cell and said," I envy you. You have what we Hollows can never have."

Hitsugaya said," What are you talking about?"

Hector said," I can read your thoughts Toshiro. I know where you want to be right now. But you can't because of me. I really am sorry that you can't be with them. But I do want you to know I am sorry. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your little secret. I don't want to get you and Momo in trouble." Then Hitsugaya glared at this Maestro. He was probably the most dangerous person in this prison because he coulb read your thoughts and use them against you.

* * *

What is the real reason why Hector is here? What is the secret the Hitsugaya is trying to hide? Will Rukia let Ichigo train her in Zanjutsu? Will Kenpachi let Unohana train him? Please review to find out what happens.


	14. The Watch

Chapter 13: The Watch

* * *

Renji starting glaring at Hector as he was staring out into the night's sky. It had been a half hour since he switched shifts with Hitsugaya. Renji had mixed feelings about Hector. On the one hand, he was not only a Maestro, but one of the five most powerful and leaders of the Maestro. But at the same time, he didn't seem like a major threat.

Hector turned around and said," Why do you do what you do?"

Renji looked at the Maestro confused," What do you mean?!"

Hector smiled and said," I mean why do you fight? What is your reason for fighting?"

Renji smirked and said," That's an easy one: to become stronger."

Hector shook his head," No that is not your reason. It is a reason to fighting, but it is not your true reason. Only you and I know what your true reason is."

Renji glared at Hector and said," So tell me, Mr. Psychic, what is my reason for fighting?"

Hector said," Your reason is to earn the love of Rukia."

Renji's face went red and said," That's not true. Rukia has nothing to do with my fighting."

Hector said," You cannot fool me Captian. She was your only friend, but when you entered the Academy, she didn't notice you. So you did everything you could so that she would notice you. Becoming a lieutenant, achieving Bankai, perfecting your kido, and now becoming captain. You were able to achieve all of these things in such a short amount of time. Tell me, am I wrong?"

Renji glared at the Maestro with a blind fury, but then calmed down," At first it was because of Rukia. But as time went on, I found that after everything we both went through, we are just friends. To be honest, I don't have a reason to fight."

Hector smiled and said," Well then we have to find you something worth fighting for." Hector then picked up a bottle of sake and poured Renji a drink," It is my own personal belief that a person is only at their strongest when they are protecting something important or important to them. Whether it is a material object or someone they love, a person will try anything to protect it. Thereby surpassing their limits and reaching their full potential. Oh, here have a drink." And Hector gave the small cup to Renji.

Renji drank the cup and said," Thank you. So tell me, what's your reason?"

Hector looked down at the ground and said," I'm looking for something. But I can't talk about it right now. Your shift will be ending soon." Then Renji got up and looked at the Maestro as he left the room. He thought that all Hollows were evil, now he wasn't sure.

* * *

Rukia leaned against the wall as Hector sat in a meditated state. He had not spoke a word since she got here. Then all of a sudden, Hector got up and said," Do you believe in fate?"

Rukia looked at the high-ranking Maestro and said," What?"

Hector looked at Rukia with a smile and said," Do you believe in fate? I was just curious."

Rukia looked away from him and said," I'm not going to answer that question."

Hector looked puzzeled," Why not?!"

Rukia said," Because you can read my mind. There really is no point in answering the question because you no the answer before I can respond."

Hector shook his head and said," Not with you I can't."

Rukia then looked confused," What do you mean?"

Hector said," Normally when I try to read minds or sense emotions, I fell something. But for some odd reason, I can't sense anything from you. It's almost like you are shielded by something. Or maybe I'm getting rusty. By the way, I want to ask you a question if it is okay?"

Rukia glared at Hector and said," What is it?"

Hector said," What do you feel about Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Rukia's face suddenly went red. She began blinking really fast and started sweating profusely. " Ichigo is just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

Hector laughed and said," Miss Rukia, I may not be able to sense your emotions, but I know when someone is lying. Tell me the truth, do you love him?"

Rukia lowered her head and said," Yes. I love him."

Hector clapped his hands and said," Was that so difficult? Now why don't you go tell him of how you feel?"

Rukia said," Because it's too complicated."

Hector said," If there is one thing I know, that is love is never complicated. Why do you feel it is?"

Rukia looked grim and said," Because the last time I fell in love with was killed. Also a friend of mine also cares deeply for him as well. I don't want to hurt her by doing something like that. And I don't want to be in a relationship with Ichigo because if he dies, I don't want to feel that pain again."

Hector remained silent. Until he got up and said," Have you ever heard the saying,' it's better to have loved an lost than to have never loved at all'? Sounds cliche but trust me, those words are true."

Rukia said," I'm going to go, my shifts over."

Before Rukia walked away, Hector got up and said," Think about what I said. You'll find out that I'm right." Then Rukia walked away. Knowing that the next person will have their secrets ripped out of them.

* * *

Ichigo sat down, staring at Hector for a long time. This was boring. All Hector was doing was sitting there in a meditated state.

As soon as Ichigo jumped up in frustration, Hector looked at him and said," You won't be able to beat them. You are not strong enough. Not yet?"

Ichigo looked at him and said," What the hell are you talking about?"

Hector said," I am saying that you aren't ready to fight Dante or Payne. They will kill you with out breaking a sweat."

Ichigo said," Well I'm stronger than I was when I first fought Dante, now I thing I can take him."

Hector said," He was holding back. Because we are so powerful, each member of Jaque mate Cinco must conseal our spiritual pressure before leaving Hueco Mundo. Our powers are split in three parts, our bodies, our weapons, and our masks. When you fought Dante, he was barely trying. If he was able to use his full power, he would have destroyed you instantly."

Ichigo said," I had no idea that the Jaque mate Cinco were that powerful. And I still have nightmates about the Arrancar."

Hector said," You are a Vizard are you not?"

Ichigo looked at him and said," Yeah, so what?"

Hector said," It's strange. I have fought against Vizards before. When I fought them, they were two different entities, one shinigami and one hollow, occupying the same body. But when I look at you, I see one entity with two vastly different spiritual energies: one shinigami and one hollow."

Ichigo looked a little shocked," What does that mean?"

Hector said," I am saying that your hollow is a manifestation of something that layed dormant inside you for years. It only appeared recently because it finally had a chance to take a physical form."

Ichigo said," So what, my hollow is basically a split personallity?"

Hector said," In a way, yes. But the difference is that he is aware of what he is. And he doesn't want to be a dormant part of your psyche. He wants complete control."

Ichigo said," Great. First I was worried about an evil spirit trying to take control of my body. Not it turns our that I'm a freakin schizo."

Hector said," It's not that simple. The split personallity has, over time, become a hollow. In a way, it's a little bit of both. But in any case, you must be able to defeat him."

Ichigo said," What happens if I don't?"

Hector said," Your hollow is the only thing keeping you away from achieving divine spirit energy. If your hollow becomes the dominate personallity, the Hollow King will use it to destroy everything, Earth, Soul Society, maybe even Hell. You must make sure that doesn't happen. You must defeat him."

Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu and said," I've had enough of this. You are going to tell me why you are here? What do you want? And I want to know NOW!"

Hector only smiled and said," I will tell everyone tomorrow. But right now, I'm tired." Hector walked back to his bunk and decided to go to sleep. Ichigo then leaned against the wall and continued to watch Hector.

* * *

Hitsugaya flash-stepped across the 5th division bunkers, trying to make sure that he was not seen by anyone. He walked up to Hinamori's bunker, until he sees some of the guards doing their nightly patrol. He quickly walked into the bunker without being seen. As he entered, Hitsugaya smiled when he saw Hinamori holding a one-year old baby boy with silver hair.

* * *

Wow! We learned a lot of stuff this chapter. Next chapter we will learn more about Hector, his backstory and stuff like that. So keep on reviewing. I love your feedback.


	15. An old Nightmare

Chapter 14: An Old Nightmare

* * *

Payne walked down a spiral staircase that was hundreds of feet below the castle. He finally entered a dark room filled with glowing blue orbs and a throne made of gold. Sitting on the throne was a skeleton with cloven hoves for feet and and two ram-like horns on it's head. Payne then bowed to the skeleton and said," You wished to see me, my lord?"

Then the eyes of the skeleton glew crimson and said," _How is the progress of the Espada?"_

Payne smiled and said," It is going beyond what can be expected. His spiritual energy is equal to that of my own. Like you told me, he will be our greatest weapon."

The skeleton's eyes looked down at Payne and said," _There is something you are not telling me. Something of great importance. But what could it be? Oh, is it that HECTOR IS STILL ALIVE!"_ Then two beams of lightning-like ceros shot out of the skeleton's eyes and began electrocuting Payne and then launched him ten feet across the room," _If he was destroyed when I gave you the order a hundred years ago, we wouldn't have the problems we would have now! Over this hundred year period, we have seen abominations that defy the nature of hollow and shinigami. The arrancar, the Vizards, all of whom should not exist. But they have given us some things that have proven useful. Like our little friend. I want you to send our friend to Soul Society. To remind Hector of what happens to those who disobey me."_

Payne gets up and said," Sure thing my lord. I will remind them of what happens when one messes with the Hollow King."

The skeleton of the Hollow King looks down at Payne and said," _Along with Hector, have the Espada kill the Kyuuseishu. We must make sure that he doesn't live long enough to fullfill the prophecy."_

"But my Lord," said Payne looking at his master with a curious look," But doesn't the prophecy say that the Kyuuseishu will also serve as the champion of the Hollows as well as the champion of the shinigami? I say that we wait and see what he has in store for us."

"_I'll tell you what he has enstore for us," _said the Hollow King," _My destruction. If he gains his full power, the Kyuuseishu will have enough strength to rival myself. We must make sure that he doesn't gain that kind of power. Do you understand, Damien?"_

The emissary looked at his king and said," As you wish my lord. Anything else you want me to do, my liege?"

_"Yes," _said the Hollow King with an almost snake-like voice," _Send our little experiment to Soul Society. Show those vile shinigami who they are messing with." _Then the eyes faded into darkness.

* * *

Hector was soundly asleep in his cell. Smilling and dreaming of a better life. Until he jolted out of his bunk, breathing heavily and gripping his heart. He started sweating profusely and began coughing up blood.

" Hate. So much hate," said the Maestro as he passed out onto the floor, " so much hate directed at one person. So much power. " Then he was knocked onto the wall, as if he was shoved by some unknown force. Then one of the passing guards saw Hector knocked out and immediately ran to the 4th division to get some help.

* * *

At the gates of Soul Society, a figure in a black hooded cloak walked towards the gate.

One of the guards unsheated their zanpakuto and said," State your business. We cannot let you pass with out knowing your intentions."

The cloaked figure merely laughed and said," Murder. Death. Slaughter." Then the cloaked figure unsheathed his sword and dashed towards the guard and sliced his head off without a moments thought.

The other guard began shivering with fear as he began to open the gate. But the cloaked figure turned to him, pointed to him with his index finger, and unleashed a green colored cero that vaporized the guard.

* * *

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and everyone else that was on guard duty for Hector was in the 4th division looking at Hector laying down on a bed.

Captain Unohana said," He is stable for now, but what ever happened to him left a lot of internal damage to his heart. It was almost as if something was actually choking his heart from the insides."

Renji glared and said," The bastard probably did this to himself. Probably didn't want to get interrogated by Soifon, so he did all of this to try to get out of it."

Ichigo looked at him and said," I don't think so. He told me that he was going to tell us everything today. Also, I don't think that it's possible for someone to do this to themselves."

" So much anger. So much death." groaned Hector as he regained consciousness.

Ichigo walked over to Hector and said," What are you talking about?"

Hector rolled over and said," Something is coming, or is already here. I have never felt so much anger and hate directed at one person. His rage is actually powerful enough to cause me physical pain."

Rukia looked at Hector and said," What is it? What is it after?"

Renji chuckled and said," It's obviously after him. He probably sent some of his goons to pick him up."

Hector groaned and said," No. These belong to Payne. It is a Rey. But it is different. It's after someone."

Rukia said," Who?!"

Hector looked at Ichigo and said," You." Then he passed out.

* * *

Ichigo dashed outside with Zangetsu unsheathed and saw a most frightening sight. Over a hundred shinigami were dead around him. Some beheaded. Some sliced in half. He then saw the figure that caused this desaster. The cloaked figure then removed his hood and began licking the blood of his sword. Ichigo was stunned. The person who caused this massacre was the one person who ever scared him to the point of death. The one person who came close to actually killing him. Ulquiorra Cifer, former 4th Espada in Aizen's Arrancar army, was back from the dead.

* * *

Ichigo and Ulquiorra are going to have an action-packed fight. Is Ichigo ready to face his long-time enemy? Also what is the Kyuuseishu? Find out next chapter. And keep reviewing.


	16. Revenge

Hey Guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I haven't had time: I had to deal with a job, girlfriend, stuff like that. I'm going to try to update as much as I can.

* * *

Chapter 15: Revenge

Ulquiorra glared at Ichigo as he continued to lick the blood off of his zanpakuto. Ichigo was unable to move. He was too scared to respond. Images of his final battle with Ulquiorra. The only thing he could do was shiver in fear.

Ulquiorra moved in the speed of light and prepared to strike with his zanpakuto. But Ichigo parried with Zangetsu and pushed Ulquiorra back five feet. Ichigo looked at the Arrancar and said," It's not possible, I killed you."

_Flashback_

_Ulquiorra through Ichigo to the ground with his powerful tail. Orihime and Ishida were at awe. Their friend was dead. The one who was more powerful than either of them was lost forever. Ishida dashed towards the Espada and fired thousands of arrows at him. But sadly, they had no effect. Ulquirorra counters by unleashing his own attack that completely severs the Quincy's left arm. Ishida quickly back away from the monsterous creature, but the loss of blood was too much for him. He tripped on a piece of debris and looked up and saw the angel of death. He prepared to stab Ishida with his tail, but suddenly Ulquirorra felt a surge of pain. His tail was cut clean off. He looked to see what caused it, and saw Ichigo bloodied and breathing heavily. The hole in his chest had vanished. Then a tornado of reiatsu was sorrounding Ichigo. Ichigo then slashed Zangetsu and released that energy at Ulquiorra. The Espada screamed in pain. It felt as if his flesh was being torn from his body. Then he saw his adversary entering through the tornado and making a clean slash towards his head. _

_Flashback ends_

Ulquirorra smiled and said," I was surprised when you killed me. Not because I was defeated. But because you defeated me as a shinigami, not a Hollow. But that wasn't me dimise. Luckly for me, the Hollow King saw use in me and brought me back. So I can have my revenge!" Then Ulquirorra unleashed a gigantic cero from his mouth and aimed it at Ichigo. But the orange-haired shinigami used Bakudo # 39: Enkosen to block the on coming attack. Then Ichigo waited for the attack to disipate as he launched towards the former Espada and unleashed a barrage of slashes. But Ulquirorra parried the attacks with ease and quickly moved behind Ichigo in the speed of light and prepared to slash him. But Ichigo blocked the attack and quickly turned around, punching Ulquirorra in the chest, pushing him back a few feet. Then Ichigo dashed towards Ulquirorra and slashed him in the chest, leaving an enormous gash.

Ulquirorra locked at the gash and said," I'm surprised you are able to keep up with me. You truly have be come stronger. Even with my Maestro powers, we are on the same ground."

Ichigo smiled and said," You're right. That was a great warm up. But I think we should start fighting for real. Bankai!" Then a black aura covered Ichigo as his enourmous cleaver changed into a black bladed katana.

Ulquirorra said," Fine by me. Bind." Then Ulquirorra slowly transformed into his first release. Ulquirorra dashed towards Ichigo and began using his energy spear as if it were a sword, slashing with impressive speed and force. But Ichigo parries the attacks with equal speed and is able to disarm the bat-like Hollow and stabs him where his hole should be. Then Ichigo jumps into the air and unleash a Getsuga Tensho at Ulquirorra. But then Ulquirorra fires a Cero Oscuras at the on coming Getsuga, creating a massive explotion. But as soon as the dust clears, Ichigo is gone. Ulquirorra looks around, until he feels the blade of Tensa Zangetsu piercing his spine and coming out of his chest. Ichigo then removes the blade from Ulquirorra's body and wiped the blood off from the blade.

Ichigo looked at his opponnet as said," I though since you are now a Maestro, you would be, I don't know, stronger than this. And here I actually thought you were going to be a challenge." Ichigo began to walk away, until a massive amount of Reiatsu exploded from Ulquirorra's body.

The fallen Hollow rose up and said," We're just getting started. And besides, you need to be out here. I don't want Dante to have you all to himself."

Ichigo was shocked," Dante's Here?! How did that happen?"

Ulquirorra smiled and said," The moment you left the gates, Dante used his ability to manipulate time to enter. Pretty soon, he's going to have lots of fun." Ichigo turned around to return to Soul Society, but Ulquirorra dashed in front of him, blocking his way," You're not going anywhere Kurosaki, your fight is with me." Then the two continued their fight.

* * *

Meanwhile in Soul Society, Renji felt a strange presence near the 10th District. He flash stepped to see what was going on. He saw that a man with a red jacket, a large skull-headed broadsword, and a symbol on his palm that looked like a rook chesspiece tattoo, smiling at him.

The man brandished his sword and said," Excuse me, but I believe that you have my big brother. May I please have him back?"

Renji unsheathed his zanpakuto and said," You'll have to get past me."

The man said," This is going to be fun." Then he pointed his sword in Renji's direction," I am Dante Museveni, Rastrillo of Jaque mate Cinco. You have my brother, prepare to die!"

* * *

Now it's gonna get awesome. Ichigo Vs New Maestro/Arrancar Hybrid Ulquirorra, and Renji Vs. Dante. What will happen? Who will be victorious? Who will cry to their momma? Review and find out.


	17. Hungry Like the Wolf

Chapter 16: Hungry Like the Wolf.

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been busy. So after the long wait, Chapter 16.

* * *

Dante lunged forward at Renji, but Renji flash-stepped to evade the oncoming attack. Then he used Zabimaru's whip-like powers to slash the Maestro from a distance. Dante began to dodge the attack, but one of Zabimaru's pike-like protrusions nicked his cheek.

Dante laughed as he said," What is your name Shinigami?"

" What?!" said a confused Renji, " Why the hell do you want to know my name?"

" You are the first person to make be bleed in over two thousand years," said Dante wiping the black blood off of his face," In all politeness, I would like to have the honor of knowing my victims name before I devour your soul."

Renji entered an offensive stance and said," Renji Abarai, Captain of the 3rd division. You happy now?"

Then Dante put his sword over his head and said," Yes I am." Then he dashed forward and began rapidly slashing the Shinigami Captain.

* * *

Ichigo and Ulquirorra continued their fight, parrying and countering each other's attacks. From afar, it looked like a beautiful dance with two highly skilled preformers. Then they became locked blade to blade.

Ichigo looked at his opponent and said," It looks like we're evenly matched."

Ulquirorra smiled and said," It seems so." Then the former Espada pushed Ichigo away and said," But unfortunately for me, I am unable to use my Segunda Etapa." Then Ulquirorra began to generate javelins out of thin air and began to throw them at Ichigo.

" Why can't you use your second form?" said Ichigo as he was dodging the on coming attacks.

Ulquirorra said," Because I gave it up, to prove my allegiance to the Hollow King. He gave me new life. And if I prove myself worthy, he will give me power beyond imagination." Then he fired an enormous cero at the young Vizard and also continued to generate and throw javelins at rapid speed. Laughing as he does it.

Then a wave of reiatsu lunged forward and knocked Ulquirorra off of his feet. Ichigo then dashed forward and began rapidly slashing his adversary. He sliced off his wings, arms, and then cut him at the waist.

Then just as Ichigo was about to finish off Ulquirorra, he fallen Hollow said," Fool. I have three lives. If you kill me now, the King will only bring me back two more times, each time stronger than the next. The next time, you might not be so lucky." Then Ulquirorra began to laugh hysterically and maniacally.

Then Ichigo said," I miss the old you." Then he beheaded Ulquirorra and said," You knew when to shut up." Then overhead, he saw a storm gathering over Soul Society. Ichigo then suddenly remembered that Dante had sneaked into Soul Society. Ichigo then dashed towards the gates, hoping that something bad hadn't happened yet.

* * *

Dante jumped into the air and gave Renji a vertical slash that he easily blocked. Then Renji flash-stepped and began rapidly slashing Dante. But Dante easily dodged the oncoming attacks and gave Renji a roundhouse kick that knocked him twenty feet.

Dante shrugged and said," Enough of this. Time to show you what my real power." Dante then plunged his sword into the ground. Suddenly enormous chains made of reiyoku shot out of the ground. They connected and formed a giant dome covering Renji and Dante. The area around them changed into a massive desert with blood-red sand. Cacti were covered in clocks and giant hourglasses could be seen everywhere.

Renji looked confused," What the hell did you just do?" Then Dante dashed in speeds near impossible, even using flash-steps, and punched Renji in the face. Renji crashed into one of the hourglasses. As he tried to get up, Renji realized that his movements were much slower than usual. He tried to use Zabimaru, but for some reason it was heavier than usual, it was like trying to lift a mountain. Then Dante suddenly appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Renji by the throat.

Dante began to laugh and said," In this world, there is no way for you to defeat me. This is the Bóveda de Tiempo(Time Dome). In here, I can manipulate time and space anyway I want. Even now, I am decelerating every molecule in your body and also your reishi, causing you to possess delayed reflexes and a sudden decrease of strength. While you are in here, I have complete control over you. I could deage you to the point of a embryo, or I could speed up your aging and make you a crippled old man. Now what should I do?" Then before he could think of what he was going to do, he saw a blinding red light creating a border between him and Renji. Then a massive amount of energy pushed him and Renji back. Renji used the Shakkaho Hado to push the Maestro from him.

Renji then got up and said," It's time to take you out. Bankai." Then Zabimaru transforms into a massive skeletal snake. Hihio Zabimaru gave Dante a loud roar as he lunged forward to devour him. But Dante jumped out of the way and landed on one of the hourglasses.

Dante smiled as he said," Since you unleashed your true power, let me release mine." He then pulled out a azure wolf mask and put it over his face. Suddenly the full moon appeared over Dante as he began to take shape. He doubled in size, covered in blue armor all over his body. The mask completely covered his entire face and grew a foot long horn on top of his forehead. His arms and legs were covered in black chains with spikes coming out of them. The mouth of the mask was beginning to move his Dante's own mouth as he began to howl at the moon.

He looked at Renji and said," This is my true form. Lobo del demonio(Demon Wolf). Now it's time to show you what it is that your dealing with." Then Dante dashed towards Renji with lightning speed.

* * *

Ichigo flash-stepped as fast as he could to find Dante. He stopped when he saw a giant purple dome where the 3rd division barracks used to be. Then out of nowhere, fifteen Peons appeared shaped like lizard-headed gorillas and two other Maestro with humanoid shape and Rook tattoos on their chests began dashing towards him.

Ichigo brandished Zangetsu and said," Do these guys ever quit?" Then dashes towards them.

* * *

How will Ichigo get out of this mess? Will Renji be able to stand up to the big bad wolf, or will this little pig have to run all the way home? Will I ever stop the bad puns? No. Please review.


	18. The Mighty have Fallen

Sorry that it has taken so long. I've been doing a lot of stuff for college. I'm going to try to update as much as possible.

* * *

Chapter 17: The Mighty have Fallen

Ichigo grasped Tensa Zangetsu tightly as the Peons dashed towards him. Ichigo was able to knock the oncoming Hollows with a Getsuga and jumped into the air and flash stepped towards one of his enemies. In a split second, the Peons head slowly fell to the ground, with it's body following. Ichigo heard a scream behind him, but before he could turn around, the Peon was cut down the middle. Kenpachi stood with his sword in the ground with his young, pink-haired lieutenant on his back as always.

Kenpachi gave Ichigo a sadistic grin," I can't have these maggots kill you Kurosaki. I still have to pay you back for what you did to me." Then the two slivers of Peons began to regenerate their limbs. Ichigo turned around and saw that the two Maestro were walking towards him, each carrying scythes.

Ichigo turned his head to Kenpachi and said," You take the Peons, I'll handle these two."

Kenpachi laughed," Fine by me. I've been itching to practice some of my new moves. Hold on tight Yachiru, I'm gonna have some fun!" Then the enormous captain began to savagely slash his enemies, producing more in the process.

Ichigo shrugged as the two Maestros dashed towards him and violently unleashed a barrage of crescent moon-shaped ceros from their scythes aimed at Ichigo. Ichigo flash-stepped to evade the attacks, but many gashes were formed all over his clothes. Ichigo was on his knees as one of the Maestros grabbed Ichigo by the throat and hurled him into the air. But the orange-haired shinigami stopped himself from being hurled into the air by focusing his reiatsu to keep his body at float. Ichigo then dove down and beheaded one of the Maestros and began to rapidly at the surviving one. The Maestro parried Ichigo's slashes and knocked Ichigo back with the butt of it's scythe. Ichigo regained balance and slashed the Maestro in three places: the legs, waist, and the head. As the hollow began to dissolve. Ichigo turned around and was the Kenpachi was fighting over a hundred Peons. Ichigo sighed. Kenpachi's love for battle would be the end of us all.

* * *

Renji hurled Hihio Zabimaru at Dante, but the wolf hollow was able to leap out of the way and countered with a bolt of green lightning that shot out of his horn. The blasts made Zabimaru scream in pain. But Zabimaru slowly got back up and fired balls of red reiatsu at Dante. But Dante simply held his hand in front of him and stopped the balls of reiatsu in their tracks. Then with a wave of his hand, Dante launched the orbs of energy back to their caster. Zabimaru screamed in pain from the damage from his own attack had caused him. Renji also felt the pain. Little did people know, that in his bankai, Renji and Zabimaru gained a symbiotic relationship. They shared emotions, energy, and pain. They only difference was that Zabimaru felt the majority of the pain while Renji felt the bare minimum. Right now Renji felt like he was being continuously being punched.

Renji began to breathe heavily," It's time to end this!" He summoned all of his strength and launched Zabimaru towards Dante, but Dante was able to pin the enormous zanpakuto to the ground. He held Zabimaru's jaws together, laughing as he does it.

Dante opens his victims mouth and said," You're right, it is over." Then Dante put his hand into Zabimaru's mouth and fire a blue-colored cero into it. Suddenly blue lights shot out of the creatures body. It's cries of pain and sadness could be heard through the barrier. Renji also felt his partners pain, but to him, it felt like someone was choking his insides. Dante then fired a cero at the red-haired shinigami and knocked him several feet across the desert-like area. A large gust of dirt covered what Dante was doing to Zabimaru. The smoke cleared as Dante walked towards Renji with Zabimaru in it's sealed form, the hilt in one hand and the broken blade in the other. He through the broken weapon beside Renji and gave him a smirk. Renji yelled in anger and tried to punch his enemy, but Dante grabbed his fist and crushed it in his hand. Dante released his sword from the ground and broke the barrier. Revealing to all what he had done.

* * *

As Ichigo and Kenpachi were fighting the Peons, the barrier exploded and knocked Ichigo to the ground, knocked Yachiru off Kenpachi's back, and all of the Peons vanished into thin air. The smoke cleared to reveal a stranged blue-wolf hollow holding Renji by his hand with a sword raised over head. Ichigo recognized that sword. That was Dante.

Kenpachi simply laughed and said," Great. Someone else to feel my blade." Then he rushed towards Dante with his sword flailing uncontrollably. Dante released Renji's hand and punched Kenpachi in the face. Kenpachi was launched five meters across the the battlefield and stopped when his back hit a broken down building. Dante put his hand aimed at Kenpachi and fired a cero. Kenpachi looked up and thought this would surely be his end. But in a flash of light, a pink blur stood in front of him and absorbed the blast. The next thing Kenpachi saw was Yachiru laying in front of him, covered in her own blood. Kenpachi let out a roaring yell with tears in his eyes as he rushed towards Dante, with sword in hand. Dante parried Kenpachi's slashes with ease and kicked him back a few feet. Then Dante jumped into the air, sword over head. But just before the could finish the blow, a giant club stopped his sword and saw pushed back by a familiar face.

Dante screamed," Hector!? Why would you defend these creatures?"

Hector smiled," I will not let you harm them, little brother."

Dante was in shock," You would betray your King, your people, your own brother for these low-lives?! They are the enemy Hector. They are all that stands against the Hollows from being the rightful rulers of the universe."

Hector simply sighed," The only enemy I see it right in front of me."

Dante glared at his brother. Then he smiled," I will spare you this time. But you will die with these filthy lifeforms you love so much. Goodbye brother." Then Dante vanished from Soul Society. Hector looked around at what had happened. He couldn't delay any longer. He must tell them the truth. He must tell them of things yet to come.

* * *

A lot of stuff has happened. What else is instore. Also please review.


	19. Important Update

Hello everyone, DivineDemon99 here. Sorry it has been a long time since I have updated. But there has been a lot of things going on in my life. First off I moved out of my parents house and I'm getting situated in my new place. I've been taking summer courses at a community college on creative writing, because I am planning on becoming a writer of not just fan fiction, but also actual fiction. I also have been getting a lot of hours at my job so I've barely had any freed time for myself.

But one of the main reasons that I haven't updated in a while is because I have a little bit of writer's block. I've been trying to think of how to put the story together, but I keep coming up with blanks. So I've decided to ask my humble readers on suggestions on what direction you want this story to go. I have specific ideas that are going to impact the story, but am unsure on what direction they should go in. I have three ideas that I am going to use for the next part of the story. Out of these ideas, which ones to you want to see first:

Ichigo and Rukia starting to develop their relationship from friends to eventual lovers.

Ichigo taking the Captain's Exam where he will be tested on all four shinigami fighting styles

Ichigo learning how to use divine spiritual energy and learning more about his royal bloodline.

You can leave a comment or PM me what ideas you want to see in what order. I will not put up a poll because I like reading comments and criticisms that you guys post. Also, I will take suggestions on what you want to see in the story. I'm willing to hear any idea that you send me. If I like you idea or suggestion, I'll thank you in an upcoming chapter.

Again, I want to apologize for not updating quick enough and frequent enough. But I want to give you guys something good, so send me your ideas. Later.


End file.
